Disturbia
by yonne1104
Summary: When a life is disturbed by the very people you were born to avoid; what do you do? What happens then? Ans: There's drama, action, and you may just come to love that enemie's own son... Disclaimer: Me!
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me just what'cha like... like i said before, this is a real story. Not a fanfiction of any kind... though my inspiration -not plagarism- has come from many fics and animes.**

**Disclaimer: The following belongs to me alone...**

**Enjoy; and please R & R**

* * *

Prologue

**Disturbed**

Smoke was overflowing the air as if it were pitch black, and only hums were heard. Terror filled them all, I could smell it. Yet I didn't feel it, I wasn't one of all the many citizens screaming at the top of their lungs. I wasn't participating in the "run for your lives" act. It was nothing,.. I was nothing.

Lost as I was, this one knew it was my own fault for doing what I did, it was disgraceful. Call me repulsive, call me nauseating, it's what I am. You don't know how it feels: Living with no sentiment, no emotion. As if someone ripped your stomach from your very being. Shallow as if I was blind to even a poltergeist(**noisy spirit)**. Disgusting, revolting from top and bottom, mentally.

Inside I was a hollow shell searching for something to fill in the abyss that was my existence. Dead, a living soul, or a living nightmare. A scorching lamp that can't be extinguished. I tarnish all that comes my way, no misconception about it. I'm a fiend, one that needs to be massacred. That's what I require, what I need. So why can't I have my wish?… is because I don't deserve it.

And yes, as I stand here, I can't find myself to ever get what I deserve. I deserve torture, I deserve death.

I was once happy.

I once felt love and loved, as I smiled upon the adorable face of myself, and I cherished that moment. I felt consoled and protected alongside the cool temperature wrapped around me, overpowering me with passion, and adoration. And I didn't deserve it, I shouldn't have had it. They shouldn't have had me. I'm not worthy. I should be lifeless. So I felt despair, I suffered for what I've done. Yet I want the happiness again, I want the love, the comfort, I want to be cherished.

"I don't deserve it." The fire whirled around me intimately, powerless to burn the flesh on my corpse. That's what I felt like; a corpse. A carcass: that doesn't deserve to pass on. That doesn't merit anything.

On this exact day, I had suffered, as the impersonation of my face and soul -the cool temperature suffocating me with passion- was torn from my very being. All contentment and love I had last long held, left me with nothing but mourning and haphazard blaze. I could have it, I could have had it all without one regret, but I didn't. I lost it all, and as an alternative I didn't die, but lived on to bemoan this day.

I hate it, I LOATHE IT ALL!! - Catherina Reginol.

* * *

**Disorder**

127 years later…

"It can't possibly get any worse than this," the lass whispered, as she plumped down in the living room on the black linen-leather couch in her and her uncle's rather superior apartment.

Said uncle treaded his way through the front door opposite, the living room, obviously not happy with her. Elissa Reginol scrutinized his every move like a predator surveying her prey. She observed from the way he jadedly hung his jacket on the dark brown, wooden door rack, to the way he aggravately fondled his brownish-red hair. To her, he seemed to be pretending she didn't exist, but hey, that's okay, as long as he doesn't give her a lecture. Or worse, give her-

"Here," said the stern voice of Jeremiah Westerfield, severing their beautiful silence with a cudgel. She felt a weight rap against her thighs that should have not been so light.

Elissa was almost terrified to look down, at the deliberation of what awaits her. Fortunately, once Jeremy spoke again, she didn't have to just yet. "Elissa Vampix Reginol, you act as if you have no self-training. What you did today, I have to say, is the most ridiculous ruse you've ever anticipated. The lowest of the low, you hear. The principle Lissa? Have you completely lost all sense of mind? I can't believe I've let this slide for so long. They're rules in this house that-"

_And a blah and a blah and a blah._ Jeez, she was tired of the same speech over and over from this guy. Sure it's all her fault for always getting into trouble, and yes she totally deserves punishment, but this wasn't worth the torture. _Sadly, this information isn't enough to stop this._ Being forced to listen to this everyday can turn you insane, surprise that she isn't. Sometimes she truly tries to grasp what he's saying, but it always get worse.

"Are you listening? You young lady are not-"

Same old, same old. Nothing interesting. Nothing ever being said differently. The unyielding tone he usually employs is all she can really hear when this kind of matter repeats itself. And last but not least…

"A Vampix like yourself should know better than anyone-" She interrupted his quarrel, continuing the rest of his speech.

"-not to take advantage of human beings. Yeah, I know. Do you really have to repeat the same speech alleged to me since I was six. I'm 16, it's not like I need you to take care of me anymore." Elissa crossed her arms over her stomach, and glared softly -no matter how frightening she tried to- at her only guardian.

Jeremiah's eye's tightened, causing his gaze to seem much more intense than implied, and after some time, Lissa squirmed under his relentless stare. Jeremy noticed this and turned his back on her. This barely seemed to help, the intensity was so thick you could cut it with the huge knives you use to cut trees -saws, yea that.

This wasn't the first time Elissa Reginol was sent home for the tricky dilemmas one of her kind should avoid. Time and time again was she revealed for disobeying orders; or worse, the law. She wasn't a true Rebel when it came to her and Jeremy, but to others, rebel didn't even begin to comprehend her situation at hand. She loved the trouble, and the looks on peoples faces when they realize something unforeseen. She loved pranks, and most of all, she loved a challenge. But with Jeremy… it was much more diverse. Practically on a higher degree she hadn't even dreamed to attain.

Elissa looked away after a while, and her eyes traveled downward to the book that assembled on her lap thanks to Jeremy's help. _Not again._ She glimpsed up at Jeremy pleadingly, but with no luck, since his back was turned, she whimpered. Of course Jeremiah heard, but decided to ignore her, and walked away mutedly. Elissa heaved a sigh.

Same old, same old like she mentioned before. She gets into trouble, get sent home by Jeremy's 'secret' under cover agent -A.K.A. the principle- with another boring lecture and 52centimeter book waiting for her. Also, since the book was as big as a wheel of cheese, she hadn't finished from the last few times it was designated to her in this town.

She grimaced once she straightened her back against the couch. Why you ask? It was after the little exploit Elissa pulled at school that she had decided to up and plummet off of the 3 story building's school roof. On her way down to the ground, she established a way to maneuver her petite body in inhuman speed so that she wouldn't land painfully on her head, but instead, she disembarked just as painful when the small of her back collided with a huge stone.

Why she didn't die? Well, that's saying to much.

When the pain subdued, she assembled up her big book and headed to the back of the house where her room resigned. The enormous manuscript was left dangling in one of her bony, diminutive hands. Every step she made a new throbbing ache surged through her body in the exact same spot. She groaned in pain. _I guess this is what I get, _she admitted scornfully.

Lissa passed Jeremy's room on attempt to go to hers. Inside, Jeremy was slumped overwhelmingly hopeless against the white silk sheets on his gigantic bed, lounged in the centerfold of his plain room. Containing only a few photo's, abstract art, a plasma T.V on top his chest of drawers, and a nightstand beside his bed. His eyes were squinted closed as if to only force on sleep; and knowing Jeremy, that's exactly what he was trying to do. Lissa lingered in the doorway, but soon walked away with no need to speak. He'd forgive her, he always did. She almost felt guilty for the deprived man.

Almost. _He'd get over it._

Her thought merely settled her conscious' criticisms for the time being.

---

As the modest Vampix plunged on her bed, she commenced reading, flipping through pages to find the last she left off. This book was entirely too old to hold itself together so well as it did. She bet money not even a rugrat could tear this baby apart. So old the spider webs were engraved as if it belonged as much as the title. Said title was written across the full-size burgundy-brown leather of the manuscript in rich, gold letters.

The book of the history of her kind. Containing all, from the start of vampires, pixies, and werewolves, to the end of the Disturbian war: it held it all. Even the minor things like the agreement between both mystics, the pixies alliance, the life of the poltergeist. Even how Dracula came to be… Okay, maybe that's not as minor. But anyway, the things you want to know, you find it in the great book, "Enchanted."

* * *

Who am I?

Elissa Vampix Reginol…

What am I?

Well, that's more complicated.

First, let's start off with saying I'm a mixed species -and forbidden. Now don't misunderstand my relations by your human races. My situation is far more complicated than whites, blacks, Hispanics and whatever the hell else you humans find to go into war over. I'm in between a vampire (something Jeremy thought best not to tell me until I actually new my name -and understood it.)_ Which was when I was five, but in reality, I looked 15 months,_ and a pixie(fairy like). I have short raven black hair that I usually display in various fashions -today I decided it'd do better draped around my shoulders to aid the exploit I pulled. Very, _very_ small and short, not to mention I'm not even over 110 pounds. I walk like I'm floating, or dancing, A.K.A barely touching ground. Love a challenge, love chocolate, love blue, love blood, love Jeremy, love my deceased Father, _loved _my mother, and love boys -sadly not relationships. _Yes, I'm weird._

They're plenty of dealings that are different about me than my pixie kin. The trait of the pixie genetics state that the entire eyeball is wholly tinted, compared to the little color in what you humans call irises. My eye, on the other hand, isn't entirely tinted, which makes them normal. Except, of course, my entire iris and pupil -which isn't normal- is crystalline blue. Luckily, no humans can see this. I'm over 5 inches -which is totally different compared to most pixies at a 4'6 height- barring a petite and very feminine frame -no big jugs, and other things. Those other things are: my ears aren't as pointed, they're precisely identical to the humans only sporting a peak at the pinnacle -nothing I can't hide, I don't have wings at all, I'm not shimmering of a certain color, and I really don't like to wear the same outfit for an entire century.

Not to mention I carry numerous traits of my vampire kin: frosty cold, hard skin, pasty white, and my magic totally sucks. Jeremy tried helping me, but he's not a pixie, so what would he know? Though so far I can, only, shock anyone in the course of physical contact. The pixie in my mother and the vampire in my father defines what I am, a Vampix. What you can see classifies who you are in this world, therefore, I am a being who perceives it all.

The world meant for me is of mystical creatures -or so it should be- but apparently that's not the world my mother required me to dwell in for any longer _-damn her!_ That world was filled of vampires, werewolves, pixies, Seekers, and obviously not the world a mother would want their child to remain without them. I live amongst humans and a werewolf for an uncle, clearly not the type of world a Vampix like myself should transpire. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing I would like more than to live here with Jeremy and travel the world -okay The United States, but I left once. But all in all, I'm the sort -that hope against hope- for a real challenge. My 'minor' pranks were becoming too much for these creatures -which is partly why I moved here to New Orleans. N.O is overflowing with such a great deal of murder that my 'minor' pranks wouldn't make a difference here, or thus I hope. Yeah, where I want to live Jeremy takes me -as long as it's far from 'them.' Let's not overlook each and every one of the rogues creeping about here. Though it's an acceptable part-time job, it's still not dare enough. rogues are complete outrageous idiots. All vampires are, or so that's my opinion -Yeah, so what, I'm a vamp who doesn't fancy their own kind.

Pfft, so what do you humans have to say about that ol' chap Michael Jackson? …I'll wait…

More over, that's how- oh well excuse me, seems you have gotten confused with the 'rogue' comment. That's all part of the vampire population -in fact there's many more: Majestic, Madineir, Humpier- but that's off subject. In any case, the rogues are descendents from the Rebels -vampires that kill humans to survive, the corrupted vamps who let the scent of blood determine their entire objective in life. In other words, they have no sense of mind, and the human blood is like a drug to them. Yeah, well all vamps are despicable to me. So who gives a damn what's what, and who's who. I'm a vampire and pixie -and no, I don't hate that, but I'm different. I am my father's daughter, and those damn vamps are revolting.

Furthermore, "Enchanted" is a justified resource of the Mystical world I was derived from. It is questioned how most vampires and pixies come to be; it holds those answers. For instance, the vampire covens came to be by one you all know as Count Dracula. Well, that story was true -partially. Yes, by simply sinking his teeth within a human's -or what we call humdrum, or drumlins- flesh, he created millions more.

Well, how did Dracula come to be?

It all embarked on reason of a radioactive bat, or rat -even the great book isn't sure, some think it's a cat- a parasite: parasite like no other, which is why some think it was from another world, so technically, we are too. Well, to cut a long story short, one bite into the counts tissue, and he was infected with what they identify now as vampirism. The stereotypes for vampirism are: change in surgical façade or physical appearance -icy/pallid skin, stone hard mass, jagged canines and nails, etc, and an enhancement in all human senses -sharper senses, sensitive irises, inhuman speed and body functions, zero manifestation and high metabolism, fierce resentment, outcast towards humdrums, undeniably beautiful to habitual seeing eyes, and a craving for human blood.

Transylvania, Romania wasn't in good condition once Dracula realized what he was competent of, or when he decided to make many more. Being a scientist compelled him to experiment on the total effects of vampirism, and him being a count only aided his mannerisms. So The Count -and his crazy ass brain- brought himself to be executed by the humdrums after they comprehended that he was doing the devils deeds. Of course they didn't understand or perceive all that loll before them -they were typical humdrums after all- so what could they do to the Great Count? Clearly, there were drums that could see. These were not called humdrums, they weren't completely oblivious and blind. These drums that could see through our mystical world as if it were only unbreakable glass were called Seekers. The Seekers crucified Dracula and many more that were as dim-witted as him. Led on by a man named Abraham Van Helsing, no vampire could get pass him and his followers. He was the start of the Seekers, and now lives on as their inspiration -no I'm not lying, both Dracula and Van Helsing were true. They live on by lineage, in troupes you know now as vampire hunters, very ruthless and spiritually powerful. The vampires that the Count created were petrified of them, but, on the contrary, not all.

A number of them were enraged and infuriated after their creator's downfall, and engaged in battle with the Seekers. This battle went on for decades, both the vampires and Seekers creating many more, and led to a great dwindle in Europe's population. _(Stupid humdrums thought it was a disease, the smallpox -though the Rebels venom did corrupt most humdrum's system.)_ However, that was not the only thing this conflict initiated. The start of the werewolves were established-

"Lissa!" I hear Jeremy shout gravelly throughout our home. From the reverberation of his tenor, I can tell I was -by now- forgiven.

"Coming!" I respond, dismounting off of my cozy bed.

There was no reason for Jeremy to be calling me at the moment. If I wasn't mistaken, there was no part-two to the scheme I did today, so Jeremy must have something critical to announce. He haven't requested on me for anything as minor as to "how are you doing?" or "want to go to the park?" since I was seven. So this must be something worth listening to -or not, it depends.

I descend from the hallway, not only to come across Jeremy, but two sturdy and well-built men I never laid eyes on before in life. Both men bear bleak and murky academic robes -looking as if to be made of a rather scaly vertebrate- lagging low to their black leather boots, amid dusky shabby hoods with the intention of concealing their facial appearance. Definitely Seekers, but what were they doing here?

Jeremy looked at me poignantly, as he said, "Liss, these are the Seekers from Barcelona. They're here to-" My eyes tightened subconsciously. I flinched, as a subtle rumble rips past my lips thick with malice. I've just grasped that it's me growling.

"What are they doing here!" I shrieked, no longer in jurisdiction of myself. I couldn't relieve the boiling rage in my core. I was going through a vampire frenzy, and the bad thing about this was I didn't know what I'd do next, and neither did Jeremy. Speaking of Jeremy, he was the reason for this, so whatever I do is absolutely his fault.

Realizing the outcome will be dire, I fail to evade the animosity of the fury within. I grasp the style in which my back rolls, and the route my glower proceeded on each and every one of the habitants in the room before me, as if I were watching someone else in my body. I see the way red fills my vision, the way shock currents roam around my façade generating electrical energy waves surrounding me affectionately. Crouched down on the ground in my school uniform: skirt and a button down shirt below my gray visor. I glared at them, another snarl tearing through my chest. I know what I'm about to do, I'm about to attack.

Jeremy lurched before both of the men, jutting out his arms in a protective manner. I growled at them upon seeing a shimmer of silver exposedfrom the Seeker on the left. Readying myself for assault, my back reeled more distastefully. "Lissa, stop it!" His request only increased my bitterness further. Why would he be helping these humans- these Seekers? He's a werewolf, not a vampire, so they wouldn't be here for him. Did he tell them…?

My next choice in action wasn't a smart one.

While I'm sprinting for the intruders, Jeremy hurdles towards me, bashing my head into the arctic, tiled floor vitally. I thrashed about beneath him, desperate to break free, and as a consequence, I hacked at his left cheek, producing four fresh, piercing scratches. The Seekers in the rear grew alarmed at my abrupt strike, escalating the matter at hand by withdrawing their glistening blades -vampire flesh exertion- causing the hairs resting on my neck to prickle. The feeling of anger boiling within became too much for me to take.

Jeremy rotates his head to face the Seekers with hazard eyes, and bellowed, "put your weapons away, it only makes matters worse." They hesitated, but complied as well as stepping back into the darkness of the living room. Jeremy weaved his head back to me with a beseeching gaze. "Elissa, listen to me. You need to calm down, nothing is going to happen to you." I take note to his words, closing my eyes to appease my anger. But there was this nagging question at the back of my head.

"Why are they hear?" I queried, squirming delicately beneath his rigid build. He doesn't budge, but only tauten his clutch on my wrists. "Tell me!" I shout.

I hear him heave a sigh and whisper, "I called them," I thrashed again.

"Traitor!" I screeched, trying frantically to free myself or raid again. It's no use, his grip and weight overpowers all of my attempts, leaving me fruitless.

"Liss," he pleads. My thrashing ceased, as I glanced at him. His eyes gazing at me glazed over, and I feel myself surrendering instantaneously. _NO, he isn't using coercion on me! _I try to tell myself again and again, but I'm no fool. He was positively using his coercion. Every part of my resentment and antagonisms leisurely fade away. Jeremy arises, tugging me up and into his arms. Of course, diminishing any act of violence in all but a second.

"Lissa," he carries on murmuring in my ear reassuringly, "they are not here to take you away, not entirely." Lingering roughly, my cognizant-conscious mind restores itself piece by piece, and soon enough I'm again capable to comprehend my own feelings -devoid of the werewolf coercion's assistance.

---

"Whaaa?" I was in my body once again, feeling as if I've awoken from a dream. The haze that smudges my vision recedes gradually in the dusk of the darkness. I pat the appendage limb embracing me in a loving bind. Slanting my head aloft, I spot red blemishes of hair atop someone's cranium. "Jeremiah," I whisper, my chafe tone croaking in each syllable. I feel as if I'm out of place, as if I had no idea how my back became pressed against his chest, or why I was even standing in this position now. The true results frightened me. Ha-ha, yeah right, hope I even remembered how to ask what happened.

Jeremy chuckled delicately, then whispered, "yes it's me, are you alright?" mutely reassuring me. Immediately, my previous distrust betray me. I believe in Jeremy. He dubiously releases me, captivating a step back.

Once again aware of the unwanted Seekers in my residence, I stand astride. Jeremy apprehending my intentions, capture my shoulders in a flash, and heaves me backwards. I hiss to at least intimidate them, curling my lip and barring my baby fangs. "Lissa!" Jeremy shouts, whirling me around to greet a fierce blue-eyed glower in my direction. My attempt in dialogue fails seeing that my mouth is occupied by Jeremy's. He takes me into his arms and kisses me long and hard. Unconsciously, I move my lips with his in a exquisite manner -or was it unconsciously? I get succumbed into his caress against my lips, fully welcoming the rise I'm getting from the feeling of my first kiss -or was it just that? And, although I can hear myself protesting, I don't act on it. Shocked and not knowing what to do, but enjoy the kiss I know I shouldn't, I don't realize my consciousness fading away until it's completely gone.

"_Maybe I should have warned her first?" "That would have been best" "Hn" _is the last thing I hear.

I stir awake with a jolt, sweat trickled from my forehead down to my neck. I eyed the ashen-colored wall before me for a moment, or two, utterly unaware of where I was lying, or why I wasn't staring at the sunny blue walls of my room, instead gazing at Jeremy's. Unable to find any of those answers, I call upon the only person that I have here. "Jeremiah?" I croak. Precisely -as expected- Jeremy steps beside me, holding my hand in a instant. I incline my head in his direction. Instead of my raid of questions, I stare at his traumatized gaze as the memories of earlier resurface. Jeremy seemed to comprehend what was occurring -seeing him shuffle under my gaze that suddenly turns into a glare.

He bows his head remorsefully while muttering an apology -for everything. From not warning me Seekers were in the house, to 'the kiss of comatose.' The kiss! So that what it was, he was using his werewolf influence. That explained the coercion he performed on me earlier. That explains the kiss -the kiss of comatose, which is another influence, much like coercion. Coercion is a manipulative power that controls your feeble control and bends it in the one who controls you benefit. Much like the coercion, 'the kiss of comatose' also bends your mental restraint and force you into unconsciousness. Though they are much alike, 'the kiss of comatose' is more powerful than coercion -and can only be performed by a select few of the werewolf quantity- but requires physical contact. Keyword; kiss. That explains the obscurity of the entire event. But, does it explain the feeling? Or was that just myself?

I decided to pay attention to Jeremy's chatter to elude the course of which my mind was taking me.. _ugh, still apologizing._ Jeremy, being his good ol' self, was way too fastidious for his own good. "Jeremiah," I interject sounding more rigorous than intended. "Why are Seekers here?" Jeremy pursed his lips, appearing to be deep in thought. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again. "Tell me!" I snapped.

"They're here to bring you to Barcelona." he riposted in a hushed voice.

"What was that?" I asked nastily. Jeremy laughed almost sheepishly, then at once grew solemn.

"Lissa, you're going to the Sonnett Academy in Barcelona." In that moment, all came to a standstill. My memories and dreams and accomplishments flaunted right before my eyes as if I was receiving 'the kiss of death.' _He couldn't possibly be serious. Me, around hundreds of vamps!?_

"_WHAAAT!!?" _Subsequently to my screech, the darkness revisits.

* * *

"This is the most ridiculous and idiotic phenomenon I've ever experienced in my life," I yell orally, passing bystanders gawking at me foolishly.

I walked along the sidewalk of my yearlong home street -a never aging organism shouldn't stay in one place for too long amongst the humdrums. There were bodies all around me blocking the clear view of my school -looking as if it would take an eternity to reach. I hear the birds squealing. It had been raining I realize. There were puddles in the joints between the cobblestone resting in the concrete. I kicked water across exasperatedly, moistening my black shoes. The splashes turning into dark blotches on my stockings. _I so hate my life._

Why was I behaving this way you ask? Well, you tell me how you would feel -if you were me- and you were being surveyed by two Seekers everywhere you go -including school.

_"Fine," Jeremy concurs, "You won't leave just yet, I'll give you time to take it in," I sighed, "but you have until this week, then you leave bright Saturday morning. Is that a deal?" I cross my arms against my chest stubbornly. "Be that way Elissa, but what's done is done." I glared at the moon that chose the wrong time to shine through our windows. It was over 5 a.m., wasn't teenagers supposed to be sleep by now -or just waking up?_

_"What I don't understand is how come you make all the rules when your only a hundred years older than me. You could very well be my husband," I articulate, "or my brother," I add in deep thought -animatedly. "Or my sister," I mutter, now completely in my own world._

_"Hey , stop That!" Jeremy yelled, banging his hands into the polished wood of our kitchen counter. I sniggered. He sat back down on the stool. "Elizabeth and Zaire will be supervising you so you wont run away, like I know you will, until you leave for the academy. There you will go directly to the professor's office so he can explain the details I couldn't, they will lead you," he indicates, waving his hand towards the Seekers in the far end of the dinning room, directly across the counter me and Jeremy leaned against. I sneered at him threateningly, or at least tried. "The sovereign ruler of the school, or principle, is a very ruthless man. He's also a Seeker," I scoff once more._

_"Pfft, a Seeker monitoring leeches, you expect me to believe that?" Jeremy stiffened, I glance at him misapprehending his actions. "Hm?" I questioned, as he looks away._

_"His name is Theramedius Saia Esputien,.." I scoff yet again, "he was a good friend of your father, so he is aware of what you are. You're welcomed there and our clandestine will be in safe hands." Appalled as I was, I was unable to protest._

_A good friend of my fathers', was that true? Jeremy twisted his gaze back to meet my eyes. "He's going to keep an eye on you-"_

"_So what, he's stalking me now?" I yell aggravately. Jeremy groans._

"_Come now Lissa, don't be that way. He's only making sure you don't get yourself into unnecessary trouble. In fact," he taunted. "he was even nice enough to have his son watch over you while you're both at school ."_

"_Ha-ha Jeremy, very mature for a guardian." _

"_What was that you said," he placed his hand on his chin in mock contemplation, "That I could very well be your husband," Jeremy raises his eyebrow, waiting for my response, pestering me. I snarl at him, turning around to tromp off into my room. But not before hearing him say, "I hear he's a very striking young man. His name is-" SLAM!_

And that's why I'm here now -being monitored by mortals, as if I'd run. _Which I would._ But still, do they really have to follow my every step not even muttering a word the entire time? Like the type of stalker you know is there but decided to ignore, because it turned out to be your younger brother attempting to throw a water balloon directly at your head. It's as if I'm really being trailed, and me being the predator type girl, felt very irritated.

So you'd know how I'd feel if one of the Seekers decided to depart from the gloom and lay a hand on my shoulder. Well, let's just say striking at a trained Seeker, without even thinking or trying to make it good, was not the greatest choice.

"Ow," I groaned, as the concrete slaps unpleasantly against my patella's. Smirking bitterly, I remark, "first date and you already have me on my knees," I murmured, he simply grunts. Testing my muscles, I slowly arise to glare at the black-hooded essence. "What do you want," I snarled. _I'm beginning to do that a lot lately. _The other Seeker remained in the darkness, scrutinizing my every move. Surrounded by the brick houses in a chilly alleyway -my confidential short-cut, as well as vociferous irritating noises _-must be a meeting in these buildings or something, _I'm intentionally trying to get a move on. "What is it that you want?" I inquired hastily. The Seeker takes a step back, convened by the accompanying Seeker, then concentrates back on me.

"We decided that one of us will accompany you in your school, the other will follow from the shadows." I placed my hands on my hips persistently. Did you know that Seekers from Barcelona have a Spanish accent?

"And what is the meaning of this? You're already following me, isn't that enough for you?" They glanced at each other for a fleeting minute. "fine," I conceded. I thrust my index finger out to the opposing direction of the Seeker communicating _-the one with the huge ass jugs, which you could clearly see if you look, that I began to automatically envy_. "but I'd rather her. I don't want to be seen in school being followed by some random guy. It'd make me look bad," with that last request in mind, I departed the alleyway and began walking the regular route to school. I wonder if they knew what school was like, I mean they are humans, right? _Damn Seekers, they covet every damn thing. I can't even walk down the trail without feeling cornered._ I sighed drowsily once I apprehended the figure directly on my tail.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." I groused.

* * *

Assembling down in my assigned seat in 8th period, I glared at everyone and everything within seeing range. Strangely no one seemed to be aware of the stature resting in the faraway corner of the class. I was. And boy was it distracting! But who needs school, right? Especially when you were going to a vampire academy. Did I mention.., _I HATE VAMIRES?_ The damn leeches, think they're all high and mighty because they possess supernatural powers. My father, now that was a true superman, a conqueror. Though he didn't last much long, he was the best there was and the best there ever will be. I'll value the day I meet a man superior to my father, Priest Lastant Sephimorth Reginol. So just imagine me -leech hater- enrolled in a vampire academy. Then you know how I feel.

_BRIIING!!_

The moment the bell rings, the class is vacant of life. So I have until the end of this week, which is in 2 more days, and my life here will be gone before I know it. Well, it was getting around that time where me and Jeremy would leave this town anyway, so I guess…

_Wait!… What about Jeremy? _Without a second thought, I dashed out the class, down the halls and barreled out the double-doors into the murky shade beside the school a meter away from my alley-shortcut. No doubt, with both Seekers on my tail. _They probably think I'm trying to make a run for it._ But I was in no mood to correct their judgment- _BANG!_

_Yep, definitely assuming my escape. _The idiots, actually believing me to make a brainless move like this. I'm much more skilled in_,_ "What the hell was that for!?" my roar came out muffled, as my mouth was occupied with someone's hand. _What the hell!.. Wait-_

"Maybe you should stay still, if you value your life that is," boast a slimy-like tone. _Oh dear._

Today definitely was not my day. First getting busted -again- then getting walloped with bad news, not to mention cornered by a Rebel, and surrounded around Seekers unable to use my power to take on this damn leech. My power -being merged with both pixie and vampire strength, not just physically- would be the very thing to expose both me and Jeremy. I was never in a situation like this, usually I'd be the one to corner the Rebel. That way I could destroy it rather than exposing my power's strong point. But this way I'd have to pry its hands off me then slaughter it as soon as possible. But, that would emit my abilities, and that would not be good with Seekers in the area. One thing you need to know about Seekers: they do not keep secrets from each other.

"You are the great vampire who slaughters their own kind," He assumed, dragging me backwards into the alley. _Oh no, I was not going to be the one killed leech! _I wrenched away from his grip forcefully, but bumped into another icy cold chest. _Dammit, where are all these damn things coming from? _Oh I'm definitely going to hear it from Jeremy if he finds out about this. _That's right!.. I have to find Jeremy to… _SCREECH!! _What noooow!!?_

"Elissa!" a furious yell breaks free to my consciousness, and by the irritated tone, it definitely wasn't the first time he had called. I coiled away from the rebs behind me and swiveled my diminutive body around the one who'd captured me -being small has its advantageous- down the alley and into the sun of the city streets. Rebs couldn't stand the sun -though it didn't kill them, especially in the hot temperature that was New Orleans' Fall -which wasn't supposed to be so hot._ Now to see who called me…?_

"Elissa," he yells again, "are you alright?" the bawl coming closer indicated his being right behind me. I turned around to a shadowy black-cloaked figure with a full-size hood -owing to privacy. A dark, steady contour that seemed to hover a few inches above my head, the body very sinewy and slender, the hands covered by black leather gloves, black combat boots, and a sheath lying on his back diagonally, sword ready at hand. "are you alright?" he repeats warily, glimpsing to the rear in the alley where the Rebels stood set. _One Rebel and two rogues, we could take'em. _"Elissa!" the Seeker shouted -obviously irritated- grabbing my shoulder and shaking it brutally. _Maybe I should answer him. _Swatting his hand away, I took a cautious step back.

"I'm fine, but maybe you should worry about them rebs in there!" I yelled, pointing directly where the leeches stood. The Seeker stiffened _-what did Jeremy say their names were again-_ then focused away from me and directly at my captures. _Strange guy... Zaire! That's what his name was._

"Zaire? Are you-" without giving me time to finish, he charges for the rebs in an instant, all alone. In the most swift movements, he slashes his sword across one rebs shoulder before giving it enough time to react. "Wow," I muttered in total astonishment. Zaire seemed to have heard me, I can tell by the cockiness that flared in his engagements _-yep, definitely a boy_. As a consequence, a reb had the advantage to hack at his arm, ripping some of his clothing to reveal powdery skin on his upper-forearm. "Stop showing of!" I barked, throwing my fist up to indicate my meaning.

This was a humdrum right, I mean Seeker? The way he shifts his weight, the tint of his skin. I've never laid eyes on a true Seeker before, I've never saw them in action. They were incredible, as hard and lean as the blade of a sword, hulking and menacing as an iron-spiked cudgel. Or at least, that's what Zaire looked like. He wasn't on his own any longer, as the other Seeker, Elizabeth, appeared at his side instantaneously, looking precisely the same as Zaire.

"Elizabeth?" I gasped in surprise. Sure a women can fight just as good as a man -I confirmed that fact- but, that good? They moved in harmony, hurling at their enemy, but not disturbing the others efforts. Attacking their enemy the same time as protecting the other. They were even doing double-team at some points, as if they'd done this together many times. _Oh yeah that's right, Seekers travel in two. From the start of the school they originate, to the graduation day. _These two must be very close. Spectacular! I'll make sure to check myself before judging the Seekers again, but not the vamps, they're all the same, I'm sure of it. _Damn my bad luck. _This really is going to be torture, I'm sure Jeremy planned this all-

My demeanor changed the moment I think of Jeremy. I mean, if I'm going to Barcelona, then where's Jeremy-

My reminiscence is interrupted the moment a piercing cry of agony saturated the perimeter. No..

* * *

_I once had this story up here.... but then i deleted, i decided -with a little help from a friend- to put it back up. Now, i should tell you one thing..-this story won't be up by chapters. The next chapter will not be the beginniing of chapter two, though you'll see it while you are reading- where the real chapter two begins._

_I'm putting not this story up by chapters, but by when I want to update, so just tell me with you like._

.

..

...

Hey, if you realized something about the main character..- tell me, i might just know...

yonne1104 signing out


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Two chaps in a row huh, or three, but anyway-.. how you like it so far? You can only answer if you review. Ja ne, read on...**

* * *

Directing my attention back to the alleyway, I witnessed the Seekers standing on either side of the brick buildings, the two rogues in the far back corner as if to get away leisurely, and the other reb, I notice now as the one who detained me, bowed on one knee holding his shoulder that was seeping with blood, head sagged and body beaten poorly. A second later his body tumbled to the ground pathetically, soot-looking dirt replacing what was supposed to be his corpse, lying in the middle of the pathway.

When a Rebels dies, their body turns into dirt whilst they drift off into the wind. It is said that the sins they executed causes their being to evaporate and not pass on to the netherworld. Which is why most Rebels are despised by all the types of creatures this world possesses.

"Zaire, they're trying to escape!" Elizabeth yelled, turning her masked face in the two rogues in the back's direction. Zaire registered her testimonial and sprinted for the two. He successfully struck two rebs in one swing, slicing down diagonally, then back up with a spin. I couldn't control my childish acts, and I jumped up, pumping my fist in the air.

"Oh yeah!" Well excuse my immature behavior, but being all significant and confronted for too long is not extremely beneficial. Zaire lifts his head a bit as if claiming his victory with his head held high; until Elizabeth shouted.

"Finish the job before you go celebrating!" At that moment I realized Elizabeth wasn't as bitter and uptight as she let on. She seems to have a sense of humor in her that she's not so proud about. I mean really, what does a teenager have to laugh about these days when they were going on a killing spree for a lifetime job -assassinating good or evil doesn't matter.

In the matter of a second, one of the rebs stood up, leaning forward in a menacing crouch behind Zaire, ready to attack. Zaire, realizing this, spun around in bewilderment -but not fast enough. "Zaire!" I yelled, but unable to make it in time from this distance. Luckily, Elizabeth was close enough and caught to my response, without seeing for herself, and dashed for the Rebel in inhuman speed._ I'm beginning to realize that these 'Seekers' aren't really human their damn selves._ She got a hold of the Rebel and slammed him into the building on my left side of the alley, but not before he got a good hack at Zaire's back. The ripping of cloth filled my ears, as I stare in revulsion as Zaire falls face first into the pavement.

"Zaire!" Elizabeth yelled, but makes no move to see to Zaire's condition. How could she, she has to deal with the rogue she already detain. Since the other reb made his escape -_Smart leech_- that leaves me standing on the sidewalk, staring in the alleyway, useless. I bet they think I'm nothing but show and no action. With my reaction to when they first came and my reaction now, I was without a doubt a flaunt. To them of course.

My eyes narrowed to the fallen body on the concrete, I can't just leave him like that. I hurried to his side in a millisecond. Dropping down to my knees, my hands hovering over his body ineffectually.

_What could I possibly do, I can't just use my powers to heal him with these many witnesses? I never had to really, I don't even believe I know how. Jeremy heals on his own, so he doesn't need my help, plus my body heals automatically. I had never tried to, so how do I even know what to do. Its possible though, pixies heal. So why the hell don't I know how, or Jeremy. Ugh!_

Without any other thought in mind, I tossed his body over, so that he faced towards the sky. His hood descended downward to reveal pale skin -not as transparent as a full-fledged vampire-more like mine, that glowed in the light, _nearly sparkling_, he was simply the most beautiful humdru-human I had ever seen. (Seekers aren't humdrums because they hold 'the sight' they can 'see.' ) They were more beautiful than any work by any of the old masters. _And they call us succubus's._ His hair was white as snow, spiked in different directions, but falling down his slender neck in the back, with his glassy green eyes glowing up at me. Although he could not have been past fifteen years of life, his face was fairly matured and _superior_. Staring down at him, lying there motionless, I wanted to prove my worth, and therefore I made up my mind.

I bowed my head inches from his, pressing both my hands to his blazing hot cheeks -to my arctic temperature it is. My hair tumbled down to the ground, covering both mine and his face -we could have very well been kissing. I thought of Zaire, how energetic and amazing he'd just seemed. Even annoying, young. He didn't deserve to die.

"What are you doing?" a hostile voice demanded. I sighed in defeat and lifted my head.

"Nothing," I answered in a small voice. She narrows her eyes. Elizabeth's hood, too, fell off her head due to the impact. She had pinkish-purple hair with soft -whoa really- lavender eyes that stared at me with detest. "Jeez, I didn't bite him or anything!" I hollered, casting my hands in the air. _Really, what was with the harsh look, me being a social and competitive type felt a sharp pang in my ego._ Elizabeth looked as if she didn't realize what she was doing, and glared at her shoes.

Like Zaire, Elizabeth was just as pale, with rather elegant features as if she were a vampire herself. _Were all Seekers this dazzling?_ Her mid-back length hair with a bane and two bangs that complimented her pallid skin, lining her pointed jaws. She looked to be 21, but only 17. I could tell by my astute senses just how long she had been living. A shy girl, but very intelligent and graceful, maybe even more powerful than Zaire. _Maybe I could learn more about these Seekers from that Theramedius guy._ I grimaced slightly at the memory

Jeremy said, _"Come now Lissa, don't be that way. He's only making sure you don't get yourself into unnecessary trouble. Infact, he was even nice enough to have his own son watch over you while you're at school ."_ I grunt deprived. _I bet this 'son' is nothing but a sick, fat, pervert who doesn't ever shut the hell up. I could see it now…_ Shaking my head, I tried to focus back on reality, becoming perplexed by the flush that streaked Elizabeth's cheeks in a buoyant line. Realizing idiotically that I'd been staring at her, I turn my head back to Zaire's, a blush lining my cheeks as well.

"Why you so flushed," Zaire asked in his unhidden Spanish accent. _Elizabeth's English is much more improved than Zaire's_, I confirmed. I gazed in astonishment at the kid -_I actually saved him?,_ as he stared at me with a heartwarming smile. _Is this really the guy who just clobbered three rebs on his own, died, then came back to life?_ I find myself pondering. He looks at me questioningly, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Ah, um… nothing," I replied, turning my gaze from him, and staring down at my own hands. I hear movements beside me, then a tear in fabric, followed by another. Glancing at my side anxiously, Zaire is shredding bits and pieces of his cloak -which looks to be much harder than he let on for a human- until it seemed as if he wore a skirt of black crocodile skin. "Whaaa!" I screech in embarrassment, turning my now scarlet face in another direction than the topless boy beside me. I hide my face in my hands just to cover my humiliation. I heard a chuckle accompanied by a low giggle humdrums wouldn't have heard. _Greeaaaat, they're laughing at me._ Scurrying to my feet, I stomped off in the opposite direction.

Two Seekers tailing me, the flutter of crisp in the wind, and two menacing red-circled eye shadows; were the last things I saw in that alleyway.

**Disclosure**

"Hey, so where are you going anyway Elissa?" Zaire murmured behind me. They are beginning to become more talkative around me now. _Great, now I'm befriending two Seekers. What happened to the whole cold act? This doesn't do good to my mental image._ "Elissa?"

"I have to go see Jeremy," I shot back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw them exchange a quick glance. "What?" I questioned, tilting my head sideways to face theirs as I stopped walking.

"You see Lissa-" _Now Mrs. Nonchalant is calling me by my nickname. What has the world come to Father?_ "-therefore we can't go back just yet." Elizabeth finished triumphant.

"Wait, what?" Repeat that again please. "What'd you just say Betha?" _Wait, what in the hell did I just say? Oh no. Father?_ I grimaced at my choice in wording, and from the look in their posture, they didn't fully harmonize either.

"I-I said," she carried on._ I bet she's blushing right now._ "There's something going on with Jeremiah now and-" I turned around and glared at them.

"What do you mean something's going on. Is Jeremy okay or-" Zaire threw his arms up in defense.

"It is all okay. He just, well, he said to keep you occupied after you are from school so-" I continued to stare at them, not entirely seeing Elizabeth elbow Zaire in the ribs and scowled him for "leaking information." What could he possibly be holding from me? _"Keep her occupied after school." What could he possibly have said that for?_ After that thought I made a run for it. The Seekers were tailing me, I'm sure of it this time.

"I'm going to go see Jeremy now," and without giving them a chance to protest, I crouched low and leapt away at a speed even the werewolves couldn't compete with.

* * *

I descended from the building I was residing on for over an hour _-you know, incase Jeremy comes outside; no such luck_, and landed in a menacing crouch that would have sent The Undertaker heading for the woods. Which wouldn't be as scary as the way I looked right now.

So basically Jeremy is hiding something for me, and has been for a long time I presume. Thinking about it, it did make sense. All those times Jeremy said to, "stay here" and "I'll be right back." The only days Jeremy has ever left me, except when I went to school, all my life. I thought it strange when I was younger, but as I got older, surprisingly, instead of confronting him, I let them go. _Hah, me and my dumb-ass brain._

The backyard of our expensive apartment _-our movie star looks is good for our expenses-_ was covered in the shade and the moonlight just peeking over the rooftop. I was overwhelmed with the sweet scent of freshly cut grass. I heard the rustle of oak tree leaves, and as always, the branches were leaning forward over our side of the gigantic apartment, literally bowing its branches over us as though it would shield us from all harm. That's the power of the pixie bloodlines.

All four elements; earth, water, air, and fire, protect us pixies as if we were their very own new-born babies. What's more is that even the Majestic vamps have the privilege to manipulate the elements -though not as good as pixies. That's why I'm so _amazingly gratuitous_ -using Jeremy's definition, _he was still processing me growing up so fast, which wasn't really fast- _at my powers in the art. But there's rarely a time when a Majestic is born who can exercise all the elements at once to such a strong extent. Like me; but I really don't know how to use it. For instance: the trees protect my shelter, if water is near when I'm threatened it, automatically drowns whatever is out there to protect me, fire does pretty much the same as water except it creates a firewall to protect me, and air, well you could just guess what air would do. And me? I don't even know how to use them. I only know these things because Jeremy was so generous as to test my abilities: I was only a toddler, and all I did was giggle.

But that didn't make it scary, not at all. It filled me with peace, and at the same time, I felt a surge of ecstasy. It filled me with so much bliss I caught myself laughing so hard that my sides hurt. I was in harmony, pure joy.

But, the consequence to that was the very thing that exposed both me and Jeremy 50 years ago. The worst thing of all was that the pixies, now, know that I exist. I bet the Fey, the pixie boss, is looking for me right now. And I don't even know how to do such a thing again, _as if I would._ Since pixies can sense their other fellow mystics, it's amazing how Jeremy kept us hidden for over 127 years all by himself. _Jeremy..._

Jeremy, the only family I have -besides my deceased father. The only living man, scratch that, the only living person who knows me. All of me, from bathing me when I was young, to teaching me everything I needed to know. The only person I've ever lived with or even knew, really knew, for over all 127 years of my life. I've never been separated from him, never a 150 mile distance between the two of us. So what do you expect? Me going to Barcelona, Spain and Jeremy staying here in New Orleans, Louisiana of United States? Paha! Its either him or me who's gonna change that, and obviously that's gonna be me. So with my head held high, I trotted over the wet grass meshing against my feet, and headed to the back door.

There were many porches perched back here for the other people who lived in this really rich apartment, but ours was on the far right side of the building. Stopping at the little wooden stairs that led to the porch, I removed my boots and walked the rest of the way up with only my socks. Without hesitation, I unlocked and opened the door, walking in gracefully.

Okay, so yeah I'm walking in all high and mighty, but if I wanted to find out what Jeremy was up to, I had to sneak in right? Closing the door in such speed that even the wind didn't have enough time to make the noises that would give me away, I stalked -so lightly my feet barely touched the ground, _in a more skipping posture that was the way I walked_- the rest of the way in. From the very back of the house was where the back door stood, with my room door on the right side and Jeremy's further in the front of this long hall, on the left. So if he was in his room, there's no way even his wolf ears could have heard. I walked the distance down this massive hall as the familiar scent of home wafted over me. Pine smell, like the forest traveled through the air that swiveled around my anxious body. Okay, so I was _kinda _anxious, but really? This guy has been hiding something from me for a very long time! _Try most of my life!_ I wanted to scream so bad and so loud that this entire house would explode, but I knew it wouldn't do me any good. So, I tried a different tactic that I'd given up on 21 years ago. I thought of happy things and pantomimed zipping my lips shut and throwing away the key -what? it used to work.

Still creeping my way down the hall, I failed to realized that there were voices in here. _So, what, he's hiding 'someone' from me? _Weirdly, that made me even more infuriated than anything.

"No means no!" Jeremy's deep voice wafted over to me as if telling me to come forth. I did, but saw something ahead that made me come to an abrupt stop and move closer to the gentle bend of the wall that opened out into the living and dinning room. At first I couldn't process what I was seeing, that was until someone pushed Jeremy into the wall. Then immediately I understood.

"You need to Jerry, it's for the best!" his voice was all husky and trying to be intimidating, but I could also hear the whine in it. He was almost as desperate as an annoyed new-born baby when you play around their mouths with the nook they want in it. I watched as the man shoved Jeremy against the wall with one hand, and smacked his other against the space beside his head. The guy was just the same height as Jeremy, over 6'4 with hair so gold under our front door light it looked almost yellow. That was until he shuffled and the early moonlight choose the right time to leek through the open curtains -weird- and made it look like his hair was natural silver. It reached all the way down to his arched cappuccino-colored shoulders -which was when I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. It made me think of the way Zaire had torn his cloak to show his powdery white chest. But this man here chest was more of a light Chocó color, as if he were mixed in between white and black but couldn't decide which appearance he liked best.

"You know I can't do that," I noticed the way Jeremy's eyes tightened as he said this, and so did the guy's in the khaki cargo shorts. The force of the conversation was so tense I could see the electricity buzzing between their figures. It made me want to know exactly what the hell they were talking about.

They were on the right side of the house, from the hall's point of view, alongside the wall where the side door lie. From their point of view, the only person who could possibly see me now is Jeremy -or the guy if he paid more attention to his peripheral vision. But the way my diminutive body cringed onto the pointed bend of the wall, it was almost impossible to see me in the darkness of this windowless hallway.

"Yes you can!" the guy bellowed, using both hands to grab onto his shirt collar, and Jeremy did the same with only one of his huge hands. "you can! You don't need to run away anymore, they'll understand you! You just need to trust us, we all miss you." I almost felt sad for the kid, he sounded so desperate.

That's when the smell hit, like a canine's -_his blood smelled like a animals!_ Me? Feel desperate for him? _That's if he wasn't trying to send Jeremy back to that damn place! What the hell is he doing here anyway?!_ Jeremy said we were to have no ties to neither mystics of mine. And all in one day the bastard tells me to leave with Seekers to go to a vampire school, _and he's got a werewolf in our house!? Unbelievable, the buffoon… ARRGH!_ Now that I was so far into my anger that there was no turning back, I dropped into a half crouch, and getting ready to launch in; 5.. 4.. 3..

Jeremy jerked the man's shirt the same time he pulled onto his, and they both fell to the ground in a not so rated E position -or T for that matter. My anger was totally forgotten once I witnessed the way their legs were entwined with each others. The way their bodies evaded each other's personal space, and the way their faces were only inches apart. And the moment I see both Jeremy and this stranger's face flush -not even trying to remove themselves from that horrid site. My idiotic mind immediately screams,.. _Gah, Jeremy's gay!?_ And then I fainted, blushing, too.

* * *

"Hm," I muttered, holding my chin as I glanced animatedly speculative at both occupants before me. We just got over that whole scene -after some puking, courtesy of me, and a bit of reassurance. I sat on a stool, under the counter, on the opposite side that resided in the kitchen/dinning room, than Jeremy and 'Guy' in the kitchen. Jeremy looking all exasperated and worn out, and 'Guy' looking just, um, weird, with those creepy bright blue eyes -_they looked like they glowed in the dark!_ "So," I glanced from 'Guy' to Jeremy, as I asked the next question, "you're not gay?"

I burst out laughing at 'Guy's expression, not even giving Jeremy time to reply. But he wasn't, not even a twitch out of him. I sighed long, "so what's so important that you're acting like we've just been busted for killing the Pres?" His big blue eyes travel to 'Guy' with that tightness in them. Just now I began to realize how tense Jeremy really was. His shoulders were still hunched, and his jaw was clenched tight. 'Guy' seemed to realize, just as I had, that Jeremy was not going to do anything but stare at him until he rotted and died, and answered for me.

"I'm Guy-"

"Whaaa!?" I yelled so loud my ears began to hum aggravately. So his name was 'Guy' all along? _What the hell, what kinda name is that?_ Guy pretended I didn't say anything, clearing his throat, and went back into his explanation. Guy.. What the hell was your Mama thinking?

"I'm Guysier, but you can call me Guy," he stated matter-of-factly. _Guysier, ha! That's even worse. I'm so glad my parents named me something more… better._ "I've been coming here for the past 125 years since I found you both." My amused façade immediately transfixed into a glare, "But no need to be all hostile about it," he defended, throwing his hands up, before pointing at Jeremy. "I'm only here to help him and you out. You know, to send you important information on where, and where not, to go. I mean really," he stared at me expectantly, "do you expect this guy to be able to hide from the Fey for this long?" he tilted his head in my direction with a crooked grin. Jeremy stiffened.

I closed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly. Yeah, I'm definitely not ashamed to admit it. I'm, infact, pleased with that personality trait of mine. Clearing my throat, I got ready to speak my judgments.

"So what you're saying to me is," I pointed my finger accusingly at Jeremy, "that this guy hidden you from me for over 125 years, and totally lied about it." Jeremy sighed loudly -not that he was being rude, the guy really does look worn out- but I was fed up with him, so I glared menacingly at him. Which, by the way, he chuckled lowly at.

_Dammit, how in hell am I supposed to be intimidating? What am I supposed to do?_ No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't be scary. Even when kids came over here for Halloween, I never once scared them off. It was Jeremy. Who actually was the costume he put on, a werewolf, who totally scared them shitless. He said I looked too adorable to attempt something as horrid as a scary face, and though he was trying to be nice and compliment me -which I knew was really hard for one like him to accomplish- I beat him into a bloody pulp, before flipping my hair and stomping off into my room.

Guy -he-he- nodded his head solemnly, and crossed his arms while closing his eyes. "Mm-hm," he mumbled. Jeremy's playful act suddenly hardened as he glared at him.

"Jeremy, you are a lying backstabbing prune so I'd prefer it if you would keep your mouth shut before I hop over this table and relocate it," is what I yelled so fast I didn't even have time to breath -as if I'd really need to. He stared at me astonished and buffoon like while his mouth popped open so wide I couldn't hold back my hysterical giggles. Once my laughing fit settled, I, once again, cleared my throat and asked, "So why's Mr. Prune over here acting like he wants to rip your throat out?" I titled my head over to Guy and continued with a wry smile, "falling apart?' he blushed so hard it would have made a tomato jealous.

"Well," he interjected, "Mr. prune here doesn't want any communication between us two," he said sourly.

Jeez, so it was Mr. prune all along, I feel sorry for detesting Guy -he-he. I looked at Jeremy, and he meets my gaze full forth. At that one moment I understood everything.

He was protecting me. He hid this man from me, because with him already taking risks in communicating with Guy, he didn't want to ruin his chances in keeping me safely hidden. Though Guy was helpful in giving us directions to avoid, Jeremy chose to hide me from him, so if we were to ever get caught _-or backstabbed-_ I'd be able to come out unscathed -_and still a cloak-and-dagger._ And he would have -well I really don't want to think about that. So basically we're screwed because Guy now knows me. A good reason for Jeremy to look as if he hated the guy right now, but I really didn't care, or even had the energy to. So without another word, I stood from the stool, nodded to Jeremy and Guy, then headed off into my room. Yes I'm a vampire -_and pixie_, but I still get just as tired as the next. And boy was the past two days super long, -_and tiring…_

* * *

I was there, but I didn't know how. I was at Sonnett Academy in one of the many halls I heard it holds. Though I didn't know how I came to be here, it seemed as though I wasn't surprised that I was. It's foggy in this hallway: filled with thick purple, poisonous looking smoke. It was suffocating, or that's what it seemed like. I seem lost; that's why I'm frightened right? Sure, but something in the back of my head told me that wasn't just it. The purple smoke did not only fill the air, but swirled around in it. And no, _surprisingly_, I wasn't the one controlling it. It wouldn't listen or care of me. Looking ominous and creepy, filling my super-vision as if I were only one of those humdrums. _Which is weird, not even the dark can hinder my vision._ No wonder I seemed frightened, it made me feel so... vulnerable, weak, frail. And I really didn't like that feeling. Any of those feelings.

They disgusted me.

My breathing hitched as I grasped I couldn't even move in the smoke: it was really suffocating me. I couldn't breath, I didn't know how._ I mean, why would a vampire need to anyway?_ But the worst of my problems were why I couldn't breath. _Why_ I couldn't see or hear or smell anything. _Why_ I was feeling like I was about to die? I was frightened; like a child when they run off and lose their mother in a big dark place. Like when you take the airplane home and get off on the wrong stop. Like when a man throws you in the back of their big Jeepers-Creepers looking truck. So frightened my eyes began to water. _Why was this happening, where am I? Where's Jeremy?_ And the worst of my problems was I couldn't call for Jeremy at this moment. I couldn't speak, couldn't do anything for myself now.

Feeling definitely hysterical; I'm about to scream for my life. But the problem with that was, Elissa Reginol does not scream. She's a confident and intelligent fighter. She doesn't need a man in shiny armor, nor does she need Jeremy to come to her rescue, _again._

Too late, I'm far from in my right state of mind, and though I'd regret it later, I needed My Jeremy.

My vision -lacking as much as it was- became blurry._ I can't scream, I can't call for help. _Where was I? Where was Jeremy? I need someone, I can't take this! My clear crystalline blue eyes roam the smoke once again.

Still no good.

"Now now," and that was? "don't cry Elissa," The voice carried on the breeze; silky and smooth. It sounded like one of those male actors who play the excellent role of Romeo. It felt reassuring and definitely male, one I didn't know. Who's there, where are you? "I'm here," the voice sounded so sweet and adoring, as if he really cared about me: wanting my safety, holding me safely in his arms. That's how I felt. The voice was addicting, and I found that I could walk through the mist. I could also see. He was there, definitely tall and very slender, leaning against the wall with his head bowed down. So far that's all I could see in this mist. That and the fact that his hair was so silver it glowed bright white. Not only was it as bright as the annoying daylight when you first wake up after a long day, the radiance was so miraculous it ran away all the bloodcurdling mist -and the tears that streaked my face unknowingly.

His shoulder length hair shimmied as he leisurely made his way over to me. His hand, deep down in the large khaki-jacket he wore, reached out to seize the distance between him and me in an instant, and I didn't know what came over me, but I saw my own transparent hand mimic his. He smiled. A bright smile that left me breathless. Perfect white teeth flashed under small pouty lips. He was simply the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. Ever. Definitely a vampire. His transparent skin looked sort of like mine -glossy white with color. But instead of my weird looking skin, his was seriously pearly white with what looked like a purple glow reflecting off of him. Dangerous maybe? Nah. He was like a pallid sculpture reflecting off purple light beams. Like when you point a mirror to a wall, the light that bounces off of it generating a fair rainbow. _Beautiful…_ Surprisingly, the disappearance of the vapor did not bring back my voice. My hand dropped with his.

"I'm here," he repeated melodiously, as he stepped into reaching distance, bending his head down to my really low level -_compared to his tall ass, yeah-_ so that his face was perfectly lined with mine. That's when I realized his eyes were closed. He was definitely the most heart-stoppingly beautiful man I had ever been near in my entire life. Seeker, vampire, all of them had nothing on him. The smile on his face fell to only a sincere grin that hid his teeth behind his perfect full-lips.

"I-I.." I was surprised to hear myself say. "you-you are here, finally." The way I sounded sent me into shock. As if I was bearing pure relief at the truth that this mysterious, beautiful man was before me. Like I'd waited for him my whole life. _Who was he?_

"You are finally here, big-" but the hand enclosing around my cheek silenced my words.

_Why was he stroking my face, who is he?_ It disgusted me, my good thoughts about him flew out the window; for a moment. I couldn't hold those bad ones for much longer either. The feeling wasn't troubling. It wasn't uncomfortable, or something that would make me blush out of my skin. It was comforting, nursing, and I felt myself leaning into his warm and tender hand. I wasn't doing anything I wanted to. I wasn't screaming, gawking, or even beating the shit out of this Disturbed. I totally sent myself into shock as I began to nuzzle and hum into his touch. The immediate shock brought me to a standstill. _Finally!_ Now all I had to do was work out slapping that smile off his face. _Ugh, no good!_

I opened my eyes and was met with the same angel like face I'd left behind my closed lids. Then he opened his eyes…

Jumping up so fast I could have sworn my neck cracked -which is impossible since my bones are as strong as the Great Wall of China. But what I really was worrying about was not my neck, but that dream. More importantly. That man's eyes -my eyes. I was so freaked it took all my might not to scream my ass off. I gripped my head and gritted my teeth. This is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. The worst part about this whole thing is that it wasn't the only time I had a dream like that -so real. Ever since two days ago -now three days ago, which meant I have one more day and night here- I've been having dreams that occurred with me have being in Barcelona. Like just yesterday when I dreamt of meeting the Empress. Which was impossible since she's highly guarded and never leaves the Blood Kingdom. And when I say Empress, I mean the _vampire _Empress. She doesn't only control all vampires -hey, even leeches need leaders and rules to abide by- but the whole of Europe also. The humdrums aren't aware though, they believe Europe has changed their ways. But really, Europe is still a monarchy, and rules mostly all of the world. Even the Seekers know. But it is true that our -yeah, I said our- Empress is Queen by lineage -if it's really a he or she in reality I do not know. It isn't her fault that the vampires made and mated with the humans in her family, causing both her parents to be Majestic vampires. So what could they do?

But our Empress is -by own will- in alliance with the Seekers, and honors the life of God's humans. Though us vamps don't believe in God -I mean, what happened to the old 'don't believe it until you see it', our Empress will accept whoever our fellow humdrums worship as if a god of her own. She believes in a world where vamps and humans may transpire together. The Seekers, or more specifically, the council of both vampires and Seekers agree with her. _(Both councils work together, but are not really fond of each other- just to make sure that their world is at peace.)_ The Seekers watch over the humdrums as if they were young sons, and most are in power above the humdrums, so that they are oblivious to any and everything. Even that most countries- no, continents, are being ruled. It is only rare that a true vampire king or queen would be that ruler, like in Europe, since there are barely any of those left anyway: thank the Disturbian War. Vampire or no, there needs to be a mystical seer to look over the lands of this very delicate world full of more predator than prey. I respect her meaning, but not enough to change my mind on the vampires, or respect her in any way. Not enough for me to believe they are even goodhearted. They left a very deep wound within me that could never be filled.

And there I go again, brooding over the past. Its gone and done, nothing for me to do, but..? Do what I do now. Forgive and forget? Paha! Forget and for hate, maybe. Two seconds later the alarm clock goes off. 7:00,_ Great, I'm waking up late now._ I usually awake two hours before the alarm clock goes off so I can patrol the area, then feed. I guess I'll be behind, it's not a surprise Jeremy didn't come in and wake me up though. I wouldn't have hated that, that much at the moment.

I got up, threw the clock against the wall, treaded over the my heavily turquoise-draped window, and peered out, shielding my eyes. The sun was just peeking out from under the white puffy clouds, illuminating the sidewalks and windows from the neighbors apartment-houses beside ours. I could feel the heat radiating from the outside world already. _Father, why is this place so blazing hot in the Fall?_ I find myself pondering every morning. _Come on, I'm a half vamp, I hate the sun!_ Moving automatically, I got dressed into my school uniform: plaid knee-length shorts and white button-down shirt. Over my left breast was an eagle inside a half circle with the words "Reed High School" written below it. Let's not forget my visor. I brushed my fingers through my hair, threw my backpack over my shoulder, and walked out of my blue skied room into the chilly-cashmere hallway of my home -_well, not real cashmere._

"Jeremy!" I shouted through the house. "Come on, I'm already late. Do you want me to feed off of some poor kid, or what?" As soon as I finished my sentence, Jeremy was before me on his knees, offering me the access to his neck.

However, before I could begin my feed, he warned, "Now now Lissa. I won't have you trying to kill me, so you better hold onto your senses, or I'll have to knock you out again," I smirked, and leaned across the small space between us as the pulsing veins in his neck drew me in closer to the blood that lie below it.

My fangs bared themselves anxiously as a shiver of great desire broke through my tiny frame. It was up to Jeremy's firm hold on my waist to keep me upright. I bit into his neck and sucked as the fulfilling taste blasted in my mouth. While his white-hot delicious blood wandered down my throat, I realized just how thirsty I was. My throat was very uncomforting; cold and dry. Burning excitement, followed by the luscious aftertaste of melted chocolate, exploded through me. Setting all of me on fire. Once again, as I drank more than I should have, all rational thought flew from my mind. It took Jeremy to -as always- wrench me from him and glower at my baby-girly pout. He shook his head, and swiping his neck -which immediately healed after my mouth retracted- as I grinned up at him innocently.

With a sigh he said, "That's it, I'm glad you're leaving. At least they'll be the ones to feed you." With a kick in the shin and a summersault away from his poor attack, I grabbed my phone and iPod from the counter, and decked out the house in an instant.

"That was hilarious in there," I could practically hear the smile in Zaire's voice. I didn't get mad at the fact that he was peeping in my house. No, I was used to it, what with him peeping in my room all the time. Which is really stupid on my account, I mean it's not like I'd runaway anymore. If I ever did try to escape, it would have been on impulse felling very cornered and outnumbered -what with myself being so independent, at times- and I'm very glad Jeremy thought to get them to make sure I didn't. So it's pretty much a waste of time; his time.

"It always is," I said, smiling to myself.

"Hey, uh, Elissa," There goes Elizabeth again. I'm sorta over the way we act all natural with each other, but her? "you didn't really lose control in there right?" I gave her a side glance, before laughing outright.

"Of course not Betha, I've got more control than that." my ears heard her inaudible sigh of relief. I caught myself, before shaking my head. Yeah, so what I lied, but she was really freaked out, I sensed it. "Me and Jeremy do it every time, it starts off my day. _No matter how late I wake up"_ I mumbled the last portion to myself, whilst I made my way down the regular path to school. It rained again last night, and was still so freaking hot.

Those dreams were still freaking me out in a 'why me' way. Not that I was afraid or anything, but I needed answers. I needed to know why they were coming to me now. It's not like I'm physic, so they definitely aren't me seeing the future now that I know Barcelona's where I'm going or anything. _And they feel so real, so perceptive._ But if they really do happen.. Well, that'll be just weird.

"Hey, you guys," I stopped walking and faced them both. Trying my best not to look as freaked as I felt, but more confident and serious. "Can you guys tell me what the Europe Empress looks like?" _How'd I even know she was an Empress and not an Emperor you idiot!_ They both were taken aback by my question, but I expected them to be.

"W-why you wanna know that?" that was Zaire. "Yeah, what brought this on Elissa?" Oh great, my damn dream was right _-w-well, only at one part that doesn't mean anything. Okay, I was right about the being an Empress. So what?_ I began walking again, and they followed suit. A little closer though, so they could get their answers clearly. I'm entirely surprised at how calm I seem.

"Well you see," I didn't really want to tell them the truth, "I kinda want to know if she's close to what I have in mind of her appearance." _That'll do._ They didn't answer till after some time.

"Well she-"

"We haven't seen her Elissa," Elizabeth interjected. _Weird. Haven't seen her huh? Zaire doesn't seem so sure as you are._ And it was true. Zaire was surprisingly quiet and fidgety. I'm pretty sure if he repeated what Elizabeth said, I would have sensed he was lying. Then she continued, "Seekers are forbidden from going to the Blood Kingdom." Well that was true, so I guess I could let it slide for now.

"Hn," I picked up my pace again, and headed on ahead of them. I will get my answers out of Zaire, he's not very good at lying -_once we're both alone that is._ That would have to be the hardest challenge I'd have to face, since Betha is always with him. I could already feel the adrenaline pumping in my veins. Getting Zaire alone, then forcing the answer out of him? Yeah, my trip to Barcelona can actually be a good one.

I'd really hate to admit it, but as I walked over the grass plain to enter Reed High School, I couldn't help but think of the pros -rather than cons- of this trip. It would definitely be a challenge, far more serious than the ones I've been pulling for so long. It seems as though all that was training me for this particular moment. The lying, scheming, hiding, and fighting was all just testing me to be ready for now. To be surrounded by vamps who would chop my head off and laugh if they found out about me, to pretend to be normal at the same time as learning as much as I could? Keeping secrets from everyone around me, never getting too close or trusting anyone, to keep me and Jeremy out of harms way and annihilating anyone who may be the very essence to expose me? Staying in the dark and always on my guard for anything that might give me away? Oh yeah, this is definitely something I've been born to face. My purpose. And me? Well I never, ever, fail a challenge. This is really turning out good Father. And as if he was able to reply, I could see him shaking his silver head at me. Well, it may not be so good to others -I mean that's a lot to deal with. No time to lay around and hang out, and even if there is you must always be on your guard? I guess it wouldn't be so easy for me -loving to play, party, and do negative things. But hey, a challenge is a challenge. I've been born to do this.

And, well, I guess someone making sure I didn't get into too much of trouble isn't so bad. But this student watching me at school won't be so good, he's a boy at that. You know, if he was a good face to look at I guess it would be nice, but otherwise..? It's decided, if he's totally hot I'll deal, but if not I'll have to run him away for good. He-he, I'm good at that kind of thing.

Oh yeah, school, great. Why can't I just skip and stay home or stalk the area for more rebs? I'm leaving anyway, and schools boring.

"Elissa Reggins?" Yeah, boring.

"Here," I walk into the class and take my seat by the door. You know, incase there's something serious to deal with.

"You're late, again." My homeroom teacher, Mr. Elvin, states the obvious. But instead of scolding me, he smiles.

"Family trouble," I chirp. He goes back to the role, calling other students who were either skipping class, skipping school, or not paying attention.

Mr. Elvin was an old teacher, in his mid 40s, very senile and stuck-up -but not to me of course. Students hated him because he's so strict it's ridiculous; and not to mention me, because I was his favorite. I was every teachers favorite. Hello, undeniably sexy vampire-teen, who could hate me? Not that these children would say, or show it to me -these backstabbing heifers, but I was a very perceptive person. If I wasn't putting up a whole entirely-different-personality-act (EDPA) in front of these humdrums, I would have beat the hell out of each and every one of them a year ago.

I leaned against my desk, desperately drowning out everyone around me, and impatiently tapped my pen against my wooden desk. 15 minutes for homeroom, 59 minutes for each of my 6 classes, 1 hour and 30 minutes for 7th period, 30 minutes for lunch, 5 minutes for 8th period, and 5 more minutes for enough time to reach each of my 8 classes. That makes 8 hours and twenty-five minutes until schools over. Greeeaaat, tell me again why I decided to leave in 3 days? I could've left today, but Jeremy already got the tickets to Barcelona for Saturday, and it's only Friday. Did I mention plane tickets? No, of course I wasn't afraid.

I felt a sudden vibration against my left thigh. Two times it vibrated, indicating that I had a text. Pulling out my cell and popping open the top, it says that I received a message from **Ein**.

* * *

_Hiya, why don't ya go on an read da next chap! Don forget ta R & R!_

Yonne1104- _An ha favorit char'cta Ein-_ singing out!


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Hi there once again mina! I love you all -the one's who are reviewing at least- the rest i apprieciate for getting this far, that tells me my work isn't doomed. Yes, for the one's who realized, this is to be pictured as an anime.

**I'm still waiting for someone to tell me who the main character, Elissa Vampix Reginol, is compared to in an anime. One hint: They are both stubborn and hard head. The first letter of that anime start with a B.**

**Disclaimer: All mine! Please R & R**

* * *

Detection

**Sometins wrong with u, wat is it?**

I smiled. Ein, or N, was the only friend I've had besides Jeremy. Well, the way we met wasn't so friendly when we were both in Honshu, Japan. It started when I was first experiencing bloodlust. Not only was I totally new at it, N's blood was _so_ appetizing that when I first smelled it I leapt over the space between us and bit into his neck. _But,_ before I could even savor the taste that flowed down my throat, I felt pain surge through my arm.

N bit into my shoulder.

I jumped ten feet away from him, forgetting his delicious smelling blood, and the fact that I hadn't fed from Jeremy yet, so I was major thirsty. He stared at me innocently, like the 5 year old he was -but really only a year in reality- and smiled. Getting a clear view of Ein, I had realized how pale he looked, and the rosy undertone of _his_ skin, the blood-thirsted face. Ein was a.. **Humpier**, or a human and a vampire. Ever since that day we'd been in contact -even when I left Japan. It was a complete year before I left, and at the end of that year, Ein looked older than I did. Myself still looking seven, while he looked fifteen.

**Bad day kid I have to go to the vamp academy in Barcelona**

He was a very understanding kid -kid because as old as he was he was still younger than me. We understood each other perfectly. And not only because I'm a half Majestic vamp _-as in the pureblooded vamps, both born and raised-_ and since I had bit into his soft tissue drinking only a trickle of his blood, we had this moronic link with each other. Luckily, not as big as a humdrum would have if a full-blooded Majestic vamp drank their blood.

Even if they changed them into a Madineir _-which is a humdrum turned into a vampire-_ they would have still been powerfully linked with each other_._ But with the circumstances,it was still very unusual for him and me to have any kind of link since he was already a vampire in the first place. But let's not forget that I am a pixie, so who knows what that might add or change in my system.

**Oooooh bummer Lili how you fairing want me 2 com dare 2 u?**

**NO! arent u like n Egypt u cant possibly cum here**

I felt the hurt I put into his features at my outburst -something our link helped him to feel- but not before he chirped up. I loved the guy, but sometimes he was a major idiot.

**Colorado my friend!!**

I grinned like I was crazy. He had totally spiked up my mood -something he was super good at. A girl like me needed a friend like him. All he had to do was crack a few jokes and beam his adorable smile and I'd feel better. Good, because that was really what I needed at the moment.

**But its not like u culd fly here**

**I can if u really want me dare I culd Lili**

**Right right, n no I dnt need u here… don't u need to take care of ur mother?**

That shut him up..

**Besides N ima leave suppa early ya know it'd be a waste of time**

**Fine Lili wateva u say**

If it wasn't for our link I'd think he was mad at me, when really, he was only giving up silently. But I still felt bad, horrible, for using the whole _mother_ thing.

His mother, Erin, was, well, supposed to be dead by now. At least she would be if N wasn't feeding her his blood -infused with the pixie power in mine, _that he knows nothing about_- which gave her the power to outlive humans -which is what she was doing- but still not turning her into a vampire herself. Something Ein was against, and so was his father, Erik. Not only was it totally working out -minus how sick she seemed- if the councils ever found out, both N and his mother would be dead. Remember what I said about vamps needing discipline and rules to follow? It shoots back at you, and definitely back at N since that particular rule -don't_ ever_ feed humdrums your blood- (also, if you're going to let the humdrums know you're a vampire they better be well on their way to become one also) is a very _big_ one.

The bell rang just in time, and as I left for 1st period, a sudden feeling of fright passed through me. One feeling that wasn't mine alone.

* * *

First period, second period, and now third. I had to undergo English, Geography, and was now stuck up in Math.

Can you spell boo-o-ring!?

It's not only that I know everything they're teaching, they teach it so lamely you'd want to rip your head open. It wasn't as worse as listening to a lecture from Jeremy -by which he never has the decency to change, but it was definitely up there. Usually I'd drown out these boring ass teachings, but today, flowing with the anxious excitement to leave for Barcelona, it was like I was hearing it just for torture. I'd try to drown it out, but it was like my mind did exactly the opposite than what I wanted it to do. It did that sometimes, especially when I was this anxious -the dust moots swiveled around me in spiral directions, these humdrums wouldn't have realized. It did that a lot, the wind.

Again in class I sat by the door -being claustrophobic was an excellent excuse- all the chairs lined in 5 rows of six facing the front board where the teacher sat nice and lazy in her chair, Mrs. Chigercugermizer. At least that's what the students call her, and since I barely _ever_ pay attention in school, I did too -what was her name anyway? Though I'm at the top of the class -school actually, best varsity Basketball and soccer player on our team, and all around nice girl, a role model, sometimes I really loath school.

Like now!

"Dear sweet Elissa," the words carried to me before they left her mouth, "please explain to these... balloon heads the answer sweetie," she cooed. _Jeez, not a baby here. _Though I definitely seemed like one.

"Sure," I exclaimed cheerily. (EDPA) "The answer is J. because x is the variable y is the number and m is the slope," I finished matter-of-factly, smirking at the envified -yes it's not a real word, yes I made it up, and yes you will see more of these- glares I received. I mean Seriously people, I've been living for 127 years and this was just the 9th grade. _Hellooo, I'm short._

Mrs. Chigercugermizer sent a nod and smile in my direction, before she turned her face into a scowl, and faced the rest of the class. Well, only fifteen minutes left then there's lu-

The sudden vibration in my school vest sent my thoughts silent, and so did it to the entire class. I cast a sheepish grin to Mrs. Mizer _-yup that was her name- _she only smiled then went back to the balloon heads. I dug my phone out of my pocket, and again it was a text from **Ein**.

**Im goin 2 a new school Lili**

I felt the mischievous intent as well as the rapid pump of adrenaline under my skin -that was not me I must say. I was almost afraid to ask.

**Wat school N?**

He grinned..

**Sonnett Academy in Barcelona**

I was getting ready to yell at him -or text, but you get it- when my phone vibrated again.

**To late Lili im leavin 2day**

**Wat! how N I dnt undastand?**

**Ive been waitn 4 a day I culd c u witout da help of Jeremiah on ma tail, diz ma last chance**

He was right, Jeremy was just a bit too overprotective to good ol' Ein. _But if you think about what he's attempting.._ And sometimes good ol' Ein got on my damn nerves, and was very, very tiring. _Side comment; the guy really talks the way he texts. Yes, he definitely needs the dictionary._

**No!!**

My mind screeched as I text the words, he flinched. But he wasn't lying. Whence I calmed a bit and concentrated on Ein: his blond hair, cut short and framed his face _-both when in ponytail and hanging,_ his cloudy blue eyes, his slender and sinewy _-let's not forget tall-_ body, his stunning smile; and that's when I spotted him. He and his mother were in his blue BMW -he asked me to pick it out, _no I wasn't near him at the time_, he got it in Spain. Which is where he was headed.

**Bastard who said u culd cum?!**

I screeched. He smiled and adjusted his shades, windows rolled down as the wind blew away at his neck-length ponytail. His mother laying in the passenger side practically beat and tired, her blonde hair glowing and blowing also. He held his phone tighter.

**We r one Li**

Was all he said, and with so much emotion and passion. I couldn't lie about that; we _were _one.

**Bastard..**

He laughed, his mom stirred, and the scene slowly faded away into darkness.

We weren't wholly linked, so yeah I could call to him if I wanted to, but he could also object, and vise versa. _Dammit.._ He left me here seething. The guy was a total idiot, bringing his mother to Barcelona _-where the damn vampire queen was!-_ was such a stupid, childish, and self-centered decision. How could he just do something like that, for me only? Hellooo, he has a mother to hide and take care of. That's like Jeremy calling in a werewolf for help to hide us. You know, since the werewolves not only befriend the pixies, but _protect_ them.. _Oh Father, what am I to do?_ This time my old man didn't answer; no doubt he was just as speechless at these idiot's choices also. Great. So I'm going to a vampire academy tomorrow, Jeremy's befriending a werewolf, Ein's putting his mother in danger, and I'm stuck here at this damn school!_ I so hate my life now._

---

Kill me now, just hurry up and stake me through the heart. _Though that won't do it._

Oops you guessed it, school has gotten even worse. Well not worse, but it didn't even brighten up a little. Horrible, totally horrible, usually lunch seemed better. Well, it was passing the last five minutes and nothing. The excited talking and overdramatic antics -that I usually, too, participated in- were not enough to lighten my mood. They were pretty much going on without me as if I weren't really there. Despite the fact that I didn't want to participate, they were basically ignoring me. Well of course I didn't care about that, but for a loyal, supportive, dominant, and possessive, let's not forget aggressive -yes all for a little- girl like me, it enraged me. In any case, putting those thoughts aside, what was I saying again? Oh yeah; bored.

The shriek carried over the wind into my open ears and even I flinched, two seconds later and there it was. The scream that had everyone pausing at everything they were doing and looking directly at me. _Wait me?_ Oh yeah, it _was_ me who had screamed full of bloodcurdling agony. And as I was lifted into someone's arms gracefully, I stared out at the terrified faces of the people who had befriended me for the past year; both real and fake.

Zaire carried me steadily -strong human- clad in a humdrum school uniform, obviously visible to the mundane eyes that traveled to him for a second before coming back to mine. He hauled me out that awful cafeteria, excused me from the nurses office, and carted me out the school. Turning in the alleyway, he attempted to lie me on the ground. That was until I leapt out his arms, flipping in the air, and landed gracefully on my tip-toes.

"What did you do that for?" was asked by Betha, who'd just entered the alleyway, with a cautious look around, before removing her hood and shaking out her hair. _Show off._ Just because my hair's short. I folded my arms and grunted, heading on down the alleyway that reached the trail that led to my home. Yet instead of going down that trail, I made a left -or you know, went the other way.

"Because school's boring, it was supposed to be entertaining. I'm pretty sure you were bored to tears just watching me." With a sigh I released my arms and smirked. "So, you guys up for a run?" I sure as hell was.

Betha grimaced. "you aren't going back into school?" Seriously, Zaire was just so… young, you know.

"No Zaire," I said slowly. "I'm asking do you want to go for a run. Now do you?" He grinned -I just know he did- and stepped ahead, dodging Betha's restraining hand, until he was only a foot away, nodding his head -which shook off his hood.

"Yep," and I was right, the guy was grinning up the sun. I turned away in a whirl of fervent wind, before getting into my 'I'm about to leave you in my dust' crouch.

With a huff and a sigh Elissa interjected, "might as well come, no need leaving you two alone."_ Which would be bad._ Hey, we're both reckless. She stepped beside Zaire -who was back in his cloak, _wonder when he did that-_ and looked about ready for launch to me.

So with the thought that Seekers were infact faster than any human should be, and with the approval to test that hypothesis, I say, "get ready," my back trembles, "get set" the wind blew against my face and my face only. Tipping on the balls of my feet -which is exactly why Jeremy couldn't beat me in a race- "Go!" I was gone; and yes, the Seekers weren't very far away.

* * *

The grass smelled earthly to me, soothingly squirming around me as I lie on the ground. The beautiful moon shining over my body, making it sparkle. _Since when did I become so poetic and soft Father?_ My hair and my appendages splayed out childishly. No answer - he hasn't been answering lately. Watching the gust of wind around me, tumbling in my mouth and releasing those haggard breaths from me. The feeling of wind always soothed me, all the elements did, but wind was the main one of all. The Majestic vampires have the power to wield the elements, but not all, and it'd be a rarity for one to wield two. Pixies wielded all elements, the elements protects them. Me, a Vampix, was protected by all four elements, wielded wind as if it was the back of my hand. It was simply my element, it _belonged_ to me.

Well that proves just how _possessive_ I could get. Jeremy said it was a good thing I didn't date, couldn't date. "It'd put him and the ones who even spoke to him in pain." He may have over exaggerated a bit; I wouldn't have caused _him_ pain. That left me laughing exasperatedly.

"Something funny?" Zaire asked over 10 ft away from me. Moments later he plopped down beside my body. I turned my head to my left.

"You ever dated Zaire," he froze. Sitting up, I stared at him expectantly. What was he hiding? Was he dating Betha? A fierce shiver rode down my body. _Yikes, bad images._ He turned his head, "yeah, yu-" stopping himself mid-sentence.

_He must know then._ That vampires don't date, can't date. Not because there's a rule or anything. It was physically and mentally, genetically even, a rule. Well, as much a rule as don't curse out your parents even when you're grown. Your choice, and for the best you listen. The vamps were touchy about it _-very touchy-_ but not me. Didn't care, didn't even plan on dating, though some vamps still did. _Outrageous idiots._ "nope. Don't plan on it, not even for a mate."

And that was the reason why. Why not to date; it caused pain - a lot of pain. Because mating, when it comes to vamps, was _far_ more crucial than reproducing. It was an act of love; pure love, love-at-first-sight, things like that. More like Stephenie Meyer's thought's of 'imprinting' in her famous Twilight Saga series. The exact definition of love at first sight, except with the more feel for affection, twice the love a humdrum can bring in even a century. Once your eyes fall upon that one person, as Stephenie said, "it's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time." That person, Your One, will be _all_ that matters to you -or simply matter far more than even your beloved father. _Why it causes pain?_ Simple. Feelings are lost, gone, never ever to return. The one you pledged to love until death do you part, not Your One, will mourn for your heart. You wont love her -her because I rather talk as if that person were man, so I won't think I'm speaking of myself- not even a twinge. Just sister love, friendship love; you will simply not love her _that way_ as if you hadn't _ever_. She will mourn, hurt, breakdown or kill herself. Something you wouldn't want for someone you _loved._

And that's just the thing; you may not love her at all, but you don't forget you did. You aren't oblivious of what you caused or may still be causing her. You'll know, keep in mind, that you _once_ loved her, that you left her to grieve. You won't love her like that ever again, you won't even want to. You'll grieve, because she's grieving, your best friend or sister; that's all she'll _ever_ be. All you'll want her to be. See what I mean, you understand why vamps are so _touchy_ about it, why they _don't _date; or shouldn't? But they still do, saying they simply won't fall in love, won't allow another to fall in love with them. _Stupid leeches._

That's how it is, if you didn't mate on them, they're simply not yours.

Which brings on another part. If you mate on a vampire, and that vampire doesn't mate on you.. Well, like I said, a vampire love is _true, deep and passionate_ love, and if that particular vamp didn't mate on you it would be painful, and I mean what I say. The departure of Your One is _really_ painful no matter how it went about; if they mated, died, or I don't know, if you never saw them again. You couldn't mate on a vamp that already found Their One. You couldn't mate on a vamp already mated. However, you could mate on a vamp who's _once_ mated on another -and not because their mate died; they won't _ever_ mate again- maybe because Their One -which is The One you mated on but not yet your mate- died, or because Their One mated on another. But don't worry, a vamp mating on a One they couldn't have barely happens, but it's there. It happens; and it's painful.

Other than Majestics, barely mating on anything but themselves and the occasional Humpier, you could mate on just about any living person, no matter their mystic. You could mate on a Seeker, humdrum, even a werewolf or pixie. Oh, except Rebels -it's like they gave away their soul, so they are exempt from mating season. Lucky bastards. But why mate; it's selected and bring about _too_ much pain? Well when you mate isn't really _selected_. You mate on one suited for you -not by evens and odds, ever heard, "odds attract", one to be _liked_ -which mean there's _nothing_ you don't like about your mate, maybe except since there definitely will be something won't like, one able to reproduce.

Yes, mating has to do with babies.

And if you mated and didn't reproduce -oh goody more pain. But you don't need to feel cornered _-oh boy I would-_ it's pretty much like a humdrum on their period -except no blood, _gross_- just pain. A weird ticklish throbbing -that hurt- that lasted for a month. It come about every decade, but only if you _mated_, I mean actually _with_ Your One, not wishing to be. And well the cure… is something I don't know -lucky humdrums, you asses had medicine and drugs, _the actual drugs._ I hear that works. _From the humdrums of course, I didn't ask!_

Totally weary of the object of my thoughts, I turn my attention to Zaire. Staring off into the night, his face taking on a glazed expression. _What's he thinking about?_ Hopefully not the stuff I was. It made the Seekers sick: our love life.

"Your hair is really amazing," he broke me out of my thoughts. My still staring face flushing slightly at his. He answered my questioning look, "your hair." I pulled my hair into my hand and stared. Nothing.

"What'cha talking bout there Spanish kid?"

"You know your hair looks like it is bluish-black in the moonlight?" _He's totally loosing it. _Though it was true, pixies emitted a colorful glow -as in one color, not several, but I was half pixie, so only my hair glowed in the moonlight _-and sometimes my lips._ No comment. But what and who gave him the permission to compliment me? I don't take compliments, especially if they're the ones that say 'I want you' all over them. These weren't one of _those_ compliments though, thankfully.

"Eh?" it's not like I could tell him that.

"In the moonlight," he laid in the grass, closing his eyes with a content smile and face. Definitely thinking about whatever it was that had him so caught up. "it makes your hair glow with a blue." trying to cover it up by talking to me about meaningless things. "Your hairs dazzling," he all but whispered.

I lie down in the grass; it resumes soothing me, tickling me. "you're a weird kid Zaire." He reminded me of N. So very much.

"So what, you're all snoozing now?" Zaire jumped up, startled at Elizabeth's presence. I continue lying down, but watched the stars sparkle and smiling at me. The ruffle ruffle is heard beside me, then heavy breathing. Now Betha's sitting on my right. "guess you.. have a reason to be.. tired." I'm guessing she's talking to Zaire.

"Sorry, but running to me is like eating breakfast to you. It's my hobby, nothing for me to get tired over." I glanced at her; she's lying down now. "let's not forget, I'm a _vampire_." she didn't even flinch, guess she's used to it.

"yea…I…guess you're right." She was way more exhausted than me, even Zaire. I sent her a gust of wind with the flick of a finger; her breathing slowed. She sighed deep, then inhaled, and now exhaling. She's definitely surprised and wondering where her breath went.

You know, now that I think about it, me and these two Seekers -Elizabeth and Zaire- are.. friends. Weird, I know, but I really didn't dislike Seekers, or humdrums for that matter. It's just…no one besides Jeremy -and N of course- ever coexisted in my life this way. Friendship. But we are, I knew from how Zaire came to save me, helped me out of school -though he knew I wasn't really hurt. Elizabeth; cold, silent, and secluded -not really, but that's how she _pretends_ to be- Betha, was not so unfrequented, and no, not only in front Zaire, but me, too. I guess I don't mind it; friends, that's all we'll be, especially with the upcoming challenge weighing down on me.

Though I was happy about that, something in my gut was over excited, I mean really, _really_ overjoyed, elated. Delighted with passion, so content it freaked me the hell out. But that was just my gut -beside the fact that Barcelona was the country Father used to rule, or was from for that matter- there should be nothing to make me this joyful. Bleh, gross, who wanted to be obliviously happy? It made you seem weak, open, tenuous. And yet I laughed, no worse.. _giggled!?_

Instead of questioning me -surprisingly- Betha laughs along. Zaire seems to be the only one confused, and questioned us. Thankfully, because this damn _giggling_ was totally irritating; Elissa doesn't giggle. As simple as that.

Elizabeth countered with, "Elissa," she choked out. He stares at me. _What so funny about me?_ Not really answering my question, but serving my fears, Zaire laughed, too.

"What?" Betha cracks her eye open, finishes with a cough/laugh, then explains,

"We just realized something so, um, funny," she inquired. _Jeez, she sounded like a nerd._

"Yea," Zaire jumps in, "we realized something Jeremy didn't want to say, something so obvious." Subconsciously I froze. Okay I knew they couldn't possibly get it right, but my body was freaked at least.

"And," I asked slowly.

"We know who you come from, your family."

"Yeah, well, just a part. I can't believe we didn't see it earlier, it's _so_ there," Zaire beams.

"And," again slowly I questioned.

"Your father was Lastant Reginol, the priest." I gasped. A flicker of salty water grazed my cheek, too quick for them to see, I removed it.

"How'd you know?" I asked, sounding aloof and numb, hiding my true feelings. I was good at that, Jeremy couldn't even tell at times. But sometimes I really wished someone could -sure I say that now.

But I didn't need to worry about the _Pixie_ part. Seekers these days, even young vamps, didn't know about the pixies or why my father died. Most didn't even know pixies existed, it was restricted and to never be spoken of. A lot like Valdimort on Harry Potter.

"I thought the Emperor-"

"Or Empress," the number-one 'ladies rights' participant interjected. I nodded,

"or _Empress_ couldn't leave the Blood kingdom? You said so yourself." She sat up, back erected, and smiled _-wow, she's smiling!!-_ determinedly.

"He was the best there ever was-"

"Duh!" Whaaat, it was my turn to interject.

"And the nicest," Zaire interjected also. Betha sent irritated glares our way. We smirked, sheepishly -or at least Zaire did.

"but he left the kingdom on his own, totally speaking and conversing with everyone; human and all." she finished triumphantly, sounding like one of those gossiping-cheerleading-teenagers.

"Well that's beyond me," she looked at me perplexed.

"Doesn't Jeremiah tell you about him. I'm sure he knows, your father was known for so many things. Friendly, he believed Seekers and vampires should coexist together. Just like his si-"

"Jeez Beth. Give the girl some time to think before you go blabbing off again." he was right, Betha was talkative, _very_ talkative. All she did was glare and throw a rock -yea I totally don't know where she got that from- at his head. Crossing her arms and turning her head the other way; she was done. _So they know about my old man,.. It frightens me, they know too much. Next they'll be asking who my mother is._ Why weren't they asking me who my mother is?

"So Li," _Yep definitely reminded me of N._ "who's your mother," Then I froze. His grin widened, like he knew. My eyes glared daggers at him, and this time he didn't deny, just shook them off. My anger boiled more and more by the second; The wind whipped fiercely around us, the grass did also, cutting Zaire's exposed hand. He brushed that off, too. I jumped up. _They know to much! _Then crouched. It was Elizabeth's turn to jerk in front of Zaire.

"Liss, listen first," I growled, she didn't even flinch, didn't draw her sword. _Fool, underestimating me. I won't let some silly friendship get in the way of what me and Jeremy worked so hard for._ I shouldn't have fell for it, any of it. Seekers aren't trustworthy.

Zaire only grinned, like this shit was funny. He was definitely more malicious than I thought, I was such a dunce.

"Lissa, you have to listen to me!"

"Why should I?" I barked flatly. She flinched then. I know what she's thinking, _"How could sweet ol' Elissa be so evil?"_ Vampire, hello, can you spell evil. Oh you don't need to, it's on my forehead! Not really.

"because I'm your friend. We both are, no matter how foolish and stupid Zaire is, just listen Liss," She pleaded, but in a tight, firm voice. I had no intention to listen. Friends, what's a friend compared to what me and Jeremy have. _But he told, Guy knows, so why can't I.._

"No! I have no intention to-" Zaire sighed. Still sitting on the ground, he seemed to realize I was serious. Getting up, with a composed face -he definitely was more malicious and malevolent than I'd thought, straight back -alarmed eyes,_ definitely didn't see this coming,_ he sighed again. Elizabeth nudged him backwards, but he stepped forward.

"You do," he said impassively. "Why do you hesitate?"

"Zaire shut up!" she all but screamed, "you already pushed her too far. Didn't Jeremiah tell you she had a-"

"Yeah yeah, uncontrollable anger, I know." I growled again. _What did the fool tell them?!_

"Get on with it," I sneered. Elizabeth seemed taken aback a bit, afterward stepped in front Zaire and explained,

"Theramedius was our mentor, when we graduated. Your father's son, or was known to be." I breathed, helped by the wind, nice and cool. Calming myself down, it took a lot. When I was submissive, I slowly unfolded out of my crouch, but still wary -like that first day they came. I stood before Betha, on the patchy ground, Zaire turned to the side behind her. She continued, "When you were called upon from our mentor he only sent us two, his trusted-" I knew she hated being interrupted. Well good.

"What do you mean called upon?"

"You weren't being sent there, Professor Theramedius had called for you," and before I could interrupt again, "yes he knows of you, Priest Lastant was his _father_ after all. He knew you were existent," This isn't good then, that means they know. Living by these rules for so long was like a habit, so I wasn't affronted when I stared at them terrified. It was Zaire's turn to jump in -great, all he did was play and beat around that goddamn bush.

"That's because they were close, he told him about you. You, his daughter that no one else knew about. A complete secret to the vampire world-"

"Get on with it," I shrieked with so much malice he recoiled. Elizabeth shot him back, hard; he fell to the ground.

"As I was saying. He knows, but that's all he knows. That's, at least, all he told us. That's all we know Elissa; that he's your father. I promise you, he said no more," she vowed, flinging her hand in the air to complete her pledge. I breathed again, lying on the ground so the grass could sooth me; it did. I sighed, eyes closed, content for a moment, before turning back to this mess me and Jeremy were suddenly in.

"Okay," I grumbled. Zaire plopped down beside me, or more like was thrown down. The bastard deserved it.

"Sorry Li," he groused, "well, uh-"

"Apology _not_ excepted," none the less I smiled at him, or smiled what more I could do at the moment. "you're really malicious you know," He grinned -I liked his grin, it felt.. homey.

"not malicious, I just can pretend to be. Good actor," He lied down on the grass, hands behind his head, eyes closed. He seemed like such a kid. Enough reason for Elizabeth to be protective of him. I would, if we went through four years or vampire-slaying school that is.

Betha sat down slowly on my side _-Greeaaat, she's all distant again. I worked hard to rid her of that-_ I'm a very social type, likable, and I like it that way, so what happens when you meet a girl like Betha; you break her out of that 'don't care about you' façade, and move on. He-he, okay not move on. She reached out her hand, like she was about to touch me, but reframed.

"You okay?" she asked, looking serious. I really hate serious, well at least when it's times to play. _I won't be able to play anymore._ Sigh. I reached out to grasp her forearm, mimicking what she was about to do, and replied,

"Yea," She smiled. A tiny smile, but still a smile none the less. _What's wrong with me?_ Oh yeah duh; they're my friends. _Ugh, I'm in deep._

* * *

"Jeremy, Jeremy! Je-re-my!!?" He stepped out of his room, red hair tousled, no shirt, and only in his baggy sweat-pants. "Jeez Jeer, not in front of company," I grinned. He was taken aback.

"Since when did you-" he shook it off. _Yeah, I know._

"I said Jeer, hadn't said that in over 50 years huh?" He shook his head before shoving his huge hands into his huge pockets.

"No, why you so…giddy?" Obliviously, I stared at him perplexed, looking like a blonde when you asked them if they were a virgin.

"What you mean Jeremy?" He brushed off my play stupidity.

"What is it, kid?" Grinning, I indicated towards the hooded Seekers sauntering through the back door. His eyes bugged his head. "would have never thought…" the man waved it off. Did he have the patience for anything? It was so irritating sometimes.

"They'll need a room Jeremy, where'd they sleep in the first place?"

"Hey, don't get all spite with me, like I knew you'd want Seekers in the house." I sighed impatiently. "on the roof," he mumbled.

"Di-did I hear you right?" Was he serious? I glanced at them, the one I knew was Zaire shrugged his shoulders. Betha remained impassive.

"Well Lissa, there's only one guest room left." My head snapped back towards him.

"What?" I questioned more threatening than I meant to.

"Guysier's still here Liss," I sighed exasperatedly. "long drive back," was all he gave me, before heading off into his room. I turned to my awaiting guest. Already they were removing their hoods -they hated those things.

"Well, Lissa, guess you'd have to bunk with me," She hesitated.

"What, scared of vampires?" I snickered. But she didn't immediately deny. I took offensive, "Do you think I'd take a bit at your neck? You don't smell very appealing you know."

"Yeah, well, it's not _you_ I'm worried about." _Jeremy's a freaking werewolf!_ Is what I wanted to yell, but instead…

"He's a Leaflet, nothing to worry about," Leaflet's, unlike Dino's, only feed on animals. They were _vegetarians_. Crazy ass names I know, but if you think about it, it does make sense. Think of Dinosaurs: The one's that don't feed off of each other eat _leaves_; The one's that eat each other, well _Dino_, Dinosaurs. Get it, it's simple.

"Well, I'm still sleeping in a house crawling with vampires. What about that uncle of yours?"

"He's _not_ my uncle," I sneered. The guy was weird, freaky, and gay. Well he seemed to be to me. Like I said before, I'm very perceptive, so if he had a thing for Jeremy, I'd know. If not for the fact that I loved Yaoi, I would have kicked his ass out hours ago. And Jeremy doesn't even know, Hilarious! Though it grossed me out -this was _Jeremy_ people, I never even thought Jeremy to find love: he was just _mine_.

"So no time to stand here. We already arrived late thanks to Li, and we have to rest up. Or at least me and Beth do, so…" He pushed us further down the hall, releasing us at the door. "where's my room?"

"Next to mine," I grumbled, shoving him by the door directly beside mine.

"Great, see you." and he was gone. I turned around to Betha, she seemed tired.

"Come on," I groused, grabbing her arm and pulling her in my room.

"Wow," yeah, that's what Jeremy said when I repainted it.

"Gotta love blue,"

"Or pink," I grinned, though I hated pink. Betha _always_ made sure she got her point across. Just what I know about my _friend_.

"Yup. Now, get some shut-eye Betha, I'll keep the vamps out." She stared around the room, but didn't budge.

"Where do I sleep?" she questioned, seeming troubled. She takes too many things seriously. Heed my words, _stay_ away from the girly-girls.

"With me, duh. My beds a king. That enough?" She nodded, and sauntered over to the bed. "Wait!" I screeched. She recoiled, turning her glare on me.

"You're sleeping in that?" rolling her eyes, she removed her sword and lifted the snake skin. It was what it was, and what turned the scent off of them. Meaning: an inexperienced vampire, or rogue, wouldn't be able to track their scent. Like a blank whole, snakes were practically invisible to our senses.

Underneath, she wore a net top with mesh below it and black tights. I nodded.

"Nice sleep wear." She climbed into the bed as I turned off the lights. _Yes, I leave the lights on when I leave the room._ I was in the bed before the lights altered the room black. Betha faced me.

"You can see me, right?"

"Every little thing."

"That's amazing, being able to do that," she yawned.

"I know." That's another thing I liked about Elizabeth. Unlike the other female humdrums I've met, she has an open mind. Not afraid of what people hear her say -and I mean it, she'd say just about anything. Hence her being so talkative.

"It must be cool." The girl was someone I could see myself bonding with. I threw my arm around her -she didn't even cringe. I always wanted a sibling, well, a big brother, but this could do. I touched my forehead to hers, she sighed. "you're freaking out about this aren't you? I get the feeling you don't like vampires."

"Way to go sis," She was right on point about that one. I was totally freaked and anxious. She mimicked my arm.

"We'll help you through it," she whispered softly, then kissed my cheek.

It'd send everyone into comas to see us, vampire and Seeker, behaving the way we were. Well fuck them, we were friends. And the thought didn't frighten or worry me; I felt at ease.

---

"Elissa! Ugh, oh my god, Elissa!" Irritating, all that damn noise was just so fucking irritating. I felt a nudge in my side, a couple of nudges in my side.

Like I said, irritating.

My hand swung out of its own accord, I heard a girly squeak, then thud. Successfully accomplishing its mission, my hand retreated. I heard shredding soon after. That got me up. Groaning and pulling myself up in Indian style on my bed, I rubbed my eyes. Surprisingly, a stinging ejected under that eye. Peering beyond my eyelashes, I note that my claws were extended, which in turn explained the shredding of my favorite blue fluff pillow. Sigh. One thing you should know is that Elissa Reginol is not a morning person, and trying to wake her up will cause an occasional scar on your face. Which also explains why Jeremy decided it was time for me to get an alarm clock. I yawned, in turn biting my lip with my, also, extended fangs. Ugh, did I always wake up this way? Yes, yes I did. Sucking in my lip, I healed the nick I'd just made -so you know, my blood doesn't taste appealing to me.

Muffled voices reached my awaiting ears, then pillows were being thrown into the air, and Elizabeth emerged with a death glare. Sadly, Jeremy didn't warn her about my morning haughtiness, which isn't pleasant I must say.

"You," she growled nastily. Jeez, the girl was creepier than me when I missed breakfast. "you almost tore my head off!" she screeched. Grinning sheepishly, I dorkily raised my hand and said, "Well, I'm not technically a morning person. You see, it all started with-"

"I don't want to here a story! Now get your butt up and get dressed before we miss your flight." Finally, everything came together.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot!"

* * *

_Biya!! There's more to come. I Promise! Just make sure you R & R._

Yonne1104 siging out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am back again!! With two chapters this time. TWO!!! Welp, Enjoy!!  
**

**Disclaimer: ALL MINE!!!**

* * *

"Oh shit! I totally forgot!" Bounding out the bed before you could say, well, bed, I was thrown in the closet, sadly by my body and not a Betha -yes I'm totally bizarre. But being myself, I decided to throw it back at Elizabeth, "Why the hell didn't you wake me up earlier?" my voice came muffled to her. Obviously, she was still in the room doing whatever the hell she felt like doing or needed to be done.

"I've been waking and dodging all damn day with you. Like I said before, you almost tore my head off!" again she screeches.

"Jeez, stop all the bickering. The sun is not even up and sir Jeremiah and Guysier are still-"

"Shut-up!" We both shouted. Poor Zaire had to deal with my bad morning temper -especially since it's the weekend- and Betha's bad mood. He recoiled, removing his hand from his eye, and staring innocently into our glares.

"It is not my fault you are waking up late," he humpfed in his sweet Spanish accent, and left my room, slamming the door. Sigh again. I really hate it when I take my stress out on other people, more than ever on someone as sweet as Zaire. So I took it out on someone not so sweet.

"Dammit Betha, this is so not going by unnoticed, or forgotten."

"So, who cares, now get to packing," she spat venomously. The girl was creepy.

And I'm a vampire!

"I'm not packing. And do _not_ tell me what to do." I muttered dryly. She was unfazed. Is this what it was like to have friends? I liked it better when she was afraid of me. Damn bastard, she just believed I wouldn't take a bite at her neck because we were _buddies_.

Dammit, I wouldn't! _I hate Seekers._

"So what, you're gonna just keep that one outfit on?" By that one outfit she mentioned, it was what I wore.

Now don't think too much about it, but vamps were sluty. So me choosing to wear what I had on at the moment wouldn't make them even glance my way. Not too sluty, not too plain. I'd fit in perfectly, and nobody would care to even look at me twice. That's what I'm hoping at least, and Betha's look made me think twice.

"What?" She blinked twice.

"You look," she paused as if looking for the right word. "_hot_," she said it as if she was surprised. Well I don't like to really show myself, but I didn't hide my figure either. And let's just say that Reed High School's uniform wasn't doing good in that department. Not to mention I don't need to shower -though I do from time to time, it's really relaxing- so I've been wearing that -and my occasional sleepwear only- since they've been here. NO big surprise.

I shrugged. "I keep it for good occasions." Her bugging eyes were seriously about to make me change.

So, yeah, I was wearing something entirely different than what she's ever saw me in. Yes it was around Fall, but I had no Fall wear - it can get pretty hot in Barcelona, too. I wore an off-the-shoulder-around-the-neck red tank top that came down as a white outlined V in the front, and stopping just by my waist in the back where it was completely black. A pencil above-the-knee-length skirt -the shortest I would ever except in mini-skirts, completed with black thigh-high boots, red heels and base, and a white outline off the front. See, not too sluty not too plain.

"Wow." That was it.

"Okay Betha, I'll change,"

"No no no, it's just-… well, you're not over doing it or anything for your kind, you're just very spectacular." I fake grinned at her. Yeah, thanks for telling me exactly what I didn't really want to hear.

"Yeah, like I said I'm gonna change." Zaire came bounding in at that moment.

"no time to, we-" and glanced at me, shutting him up.

"That's it! I'm definitely gonna change. I don't want anyone staring at me, I guess I really don't know how to under dress after all!" He shook his head and continued on slowly.

"We only have up to thirty minutes, and forty-five can not possibly fit into that."

"Crap crap crap," goes Betha. It was pretty funny, because the girl never cursed, instead, she half cursed which made it stand out to the world. "Lissa, no more waiting on you. For some strange reason you decide not to pack-" it would be strange to her, the girl was major girly-girl. Gross. "so we're leaving now." I snapped out of my tirade.

"Um, who has the car, and who's driving?" Hadn't seen any cars around here.

"We have no cars." My eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you can fly, too!" Okay, that was major idiotic for me to ask, but what other reason could they have not to-

"A car was being delivered Elissa!" She totally lost her patience. In one movement she dumped on the snake skins and donned on her sword -what they call rapier. Weird right?

"Come on Li." Zaire pulled on my gloved-up-to-my-elbow arm, and tugged me out the room. Yes, I said right. It was the black gloves that leave out all of your five fingers, binding around the base of your middle finger, ridding up to your elbow. I loved those -I'm pretty much half gothic; the good dressing kind. They adjusted their hoods.

In the hallway was where I froze. Realizing exactly what I was doing, all my worries and doubts hit me in one strike. Before I could scream, and run in my room, locking the door, Jeremy stepped out his room and made his way to me. Gathering me up in his arms he said, "I'll be right after you Liss." I felt bile building in my stomach, and I couldn't believe I was walking away from Jeremy for the very first time in my life. I embraced him as if my life depended on it, which it pretty much did.

I definitely hated my mom, but deep down I loved her. She wanted me to disappear, to run away with Jeremy so I wouldn't live a hell ridden life with her. She ran away leaving me only a note and the one person she cared for or trusted in the whole entire world, aside from my father. She'd never intended me to leave Jeremiah's side, she wanted me to stay with him forever, so he could protect me and nurture me from all that would harm me. And all would; Pixies, Vampires, Seekers, even humans. I was an outcast, Jeremy was all I had to rely on -and the occasional insight from my father. He raised me into what I was today, I couldn't bear leaving him. But I had too, going to Theramedius is something my _Father_ would want.

That thought didn't help me to let go of Jeremy though. Just this moment, with stinging eyes, I realized just how much I needed _my_ Jeremy. My Jeremy, I hadn't said that in such a long time, I only did in those young days. But he was, he was mine and all mine, no one else's.

Our embrace seemed to last forever, but it had to end. And as always, it was Jeremy who did the most responsible thing. And as he let me go, he took something with him. Something I didn't know of, something so strong I gasped at the loss. Something I'd have to come back to. Jeremy fisted his hand over his heart.

"I'll always be here Liss._ Always_." His eyes held so much intensity, mine began to water more, it held pain. I blinked fiercely, crying was something I wouldn't _ever_ do. NO matter how much I'd miss him, no matter how much the spot in my chest decided throb; I simply _couldn't_ cry. "do good there Liss, don't forget no one could ever love you as much as I do," he whispered to me only. I didn't quite know what he meant.

Of course he loved me, the only way a guardian could. He didn't need to tell me that, I already knew. The only way anyone could love me, because -as much as I hate to mention it- I would mate soon. A reason why my heart was crushed years ago when Jeremy thought it good to tell me. I wouldn't be able to fall in love on my own. You know the whole date, then fight, then marry. _Maybe I'm leaving something out here._ Jeremy knew I would, so thinking too much of what he said was not such a safe route for me to take. I wouldn't want to cause myself pain, he was smarter than I was.

I blinked more, and nodded numbly. He shouldn't have said that, because the throbbing of my heart only got worse. I sniffed. Ugh, I was about to start bawling, I hate crying. And I wasn't about to, so instead, I turned on my heel and ran to the door, throwing it open, and into the woods. I heard his yells, and he was right: I was about to run 4

Doubt

I don't know why I did the things I did. Running away: what would that give me? Nothing, not a thing at all. So after some time to think -which was only a few minutes in humdrum world- I was back in the out yard of our home. Jeremy must have known I was there, because the next thing I knew he was by my side as I sat on the grassy ground.

"I'm ready," he stared at me with a livid look on his face. I didn't really know if the thought of me leaving him, or the stress of me period, was the reason why he seemed so composed. What he was forcing on, I could see straight through it.

"Aye," he said, but stayed by my side. Probably thinking I'd make a run for it again. I don't know, I probably would.

That's how I felt, confused and bewildered. I didn't know why my leaving him was so much, didn't know why I needed him so much, or why my chest hurt. _Why is this so hard Father?_ Just the thought of walking away even an inch was too much to bear.

"Jeremiah, I'll go." He flinched. Since when did I ever use his full name? Since times like these: me and Jeremy hated times like these.

Betha hesitated at the back door, then came out, followed closely by Zaire. I didn't want them scared of me. Shockingly, it's true, I didn't want them to ever be afraid of me. Maybe it was time someone wasn't frightened, other than Jeremy of course. But duh, we all know that. I leapt off the ground and over to the door. Betha held her arms out the moment I stepped near her, and I flung onto her. She brushed my ruffled hair back away from my face.

I really didn't know what brought on this reaction, but I was seriously panicked and in need of a friends touch. It worked some what. Pulling back too soon, I nodded at her frantic face; She was worried, I could see it in the wrinkles -which shouldn't be possible on Betha- that grazed her forehead. She relaxed a bit and smiled serenely. Zaire in the back just scratched inside his hood -on his cheek I guess, he had nothing to do or say in these type situations.

"We can go, if we hadn't missed our flight already." The atmosphere around us was so tense and somber that I thought I'd die.

"Uh, no, we haven't just yet, but we should get going." She'd be that way for a while. _Great, just what I need at a time like this._

I felt a big hand on top my head, and forced the tears back harder. _No one would do that for a while._ "Do good kid, don't get us caught."_ Thanks, that lightened the mood._

"I feel _so_ much better now," he chuckled, then removed his hand. I turned to face his grinning face, smiling also. I'd see him again, that's all I had to think about.

"Okay okay," came in the restricting voice of Betha, catching the drift, and acting like her old self again. "we don't have time for this, we now have 24 minutes to reach the airport."

"Yeah, the car is out front."

"Fine fine fine." I walked away, around the house, and to the front.

The car was in one of the longest parking lot on the block: ours. Sky blue Mercedes Benz, with the sign in front and everything. And below that -on what looked like a license plate- was inscribed "Lissa." Okay, I loved it, and they must be pretty rich to get it, but I refused to believe that they bought me a car. And as stubborn as I was, when I turned around, a big fat glare was plastered on my face.

"You did not just get me a car," I seethed, teeth clenched, fist clenched. I was forced to take it harshly. Sheepish glances were sent my way. "I can't believe you!" I sent that screech Jeremy's way. "like, like I'm gonna… how _dare_ you!?" He threw his hands up in defense, stepping slowly my way.

"Lissa, I know what you're thinking, but you got it all wrong." I growled, teeth and claws extended.

"I bet I do!" but I reframed long enough before lunging at him. Betha and Zaire stepped back leisurely, definitely not wanting to get into my fury: Terrifying and very uncontrolled.

A trait being raised by a werewolf strengthened; since they are like thoroughly uncontrolled beast. Which is what Jeremy was. "Damsel in distress huh?" What I was speaking of, was Jeremy buying me the car I've always wanted.

A girl like Elissa Reginol didn't take gifts so easily, and if you give her one, it better be from the heart. And what's this? Him trying to cheer my sore heart up. "As if it was that easy!" I screeched. But, instead of scrapping off his face, I turned around and let my fume out. Later facing them again with a cocky grin -fangs didn't retract just yet.

"Well, I might as well take use of this. Let's go guys." in the same second I said that, I was in the car. They followed, walking around Jeremy's shell shocked body, and got in. I had a license, sort of, so I was driving.

"You okay?" was the first thing Elizabeth said, claiming her passenger seat. I didn't answer; didn't want to. For a moment, we were still in the parking lot. One last glance at the house and my life, and I pulled out. A "Whoa!" was shrieked through the closed tinted windows, and bounded back into my un-awaiting ears.

"Ohmigosh, slow _down_!" the girl was definitely not used to vampire drivers.

"Slowing down is impossible for me." I heard the grinding as she grit her teeth, so I may have slowed just a bit. I sighed. "I'm already slowing down as much as I can, and we need to make it to the airport." With that said, she death-gripped the seats, and shut-up. Zaire remained silent.

After grabbing a fast-breakfast at my favorite fast-food restaurant, MacDonald's drive-through, we headed in super sonic speed -thanks to my driving- to the airport. We were there in fifteen minutes.

As usual, Betha was blabbing away, "I can't believe you actually eat human food, the Majestics back home don't even look at it." What she said almost had me choking on a sausage biscuit.

What was I to say back, "oh yeah, forgot to tell you: I'm a pixie, and, well, we pretty much eat human food?" Yeah right. What the hell did pixies eat anyway? So I said nothing.

She went on to the next topic, "I wonder why your father decided to hide you anyway. He was oh so nice and everybody loved him." Again, I almost choked, but this time I slapped my hand over her oh so blabbing mouth -she winced at the frosty hardness of my skin. What happened to the callous and stoic Elizabeth huh? Now she sounds like nothing but a gossip girl._ I really loathe those._

"Hush it Betha, let me eat." she snorted, but shut-up nonetheless.

They were so close to knowing too much. If it wasn't for Jeremy telling them I had a past I didn't like to mention, or a mother I didn't want to remember, they'd be thinking too much. But luckily they heed his words and never mentioned, or thought, about it ever. I wasn't quite so sure about Zaire though, after that day outside, I don't know what's going on with him. For a very perceptive person like me, it was irritating.

Waking up late and we still made it early, funny huh? Not.

"**Flight to Barcelona, Spain will depart in 30 minutes. Will all flight attendants please step forward and head onto the plane. Thank you!"**

"It is about time." Zaire bolted for the door. I shook my head. He's impatient, that's something I do know. Me, with only this one outfit, my cell phone and my iPod, followed.

"Let's go Lissa." Funny how she was just behind me, and is now over ten feet ahead. They're both impatient I guess.

After saying over a hundred times that we didn't have any luggage, we were through to the plane; another step closer to the Vampire Academy.

Anticipation: it is an ugly thing, but since I've never been in this type of situation before -what with such a life-threatening challenge ahead- I was very _off edge_ you could say. Bouncing in my seat? No. Shaking fiercely? Of course not. Jumping every time Zaire called from in front of me and Betha, saying we were 2 hours closer, or the next, one and a half hour closer? Definitely not.

Well… maybe a little.

"Lissa, calm _down_." This time I really tried, but the closer we got, the worse I did.

"I-I am c-c-c-calm. What w-wo-would-n't make you think so?" Yeah, not only am I nervous, but fucking cold, too. Freezing infact, and since the wind -that persistently quickened pace around me- had no affect on the humdrums, they were staring, thinking I'm crazy. I second that; I was kinda insane.

"Stop it with the stuttering thing," smart ass Seeker. He continued to stare over at me, and I couldn't help not staying angry with him long enough. Me! A girl who could hold a grudge throughout her whole life!

"I-I.."

"Right right, sure you are." He turned away then, sticking the earphones connected to the plane-radio back into his ears. I glanced at Betha, she was still staring at me, stroking my arm soothingly. Even with my favorite hand-made quilt wrapped around me, it wasn't enough.

I was entirely grateful when Betha got it for me, I had long last forgot about it. But it turns out that Jeremy suggested she bring it, and not show me until too late. I hadn't seen this thing around for such a long time, I would have missed it had I settled down without it. It was the one thing I carried with me to every location me and Jeremy went -that and my iPod. But I would have refused, he was right to tell her that. I used to have it everywhere. From on my shoulders even when it was hot, to trailing behind me as I tucked it in my pants. Then lying it down on the foot of every bed I ever occupied.

That was, of course, until he told me the story of the offensive quilt. At first I'd loved it, something about it called out to me, connected to me; the same it had to my mother. Then he told me who it belonged to; my father. That made me keep it around even more. Huddling under it whenever I felt scared, troubled, or happy. Breathing in and out to the scent that never, _ever_, left it ever; it was the scent of my mother. Humdrum kids had diaries. Me? I had a blanket my father gave to my mother to hide and escape, as he ran off to his death. I was there, huddled up in that blanket that fit both me and my mother. His face a bright memory then, in my mind, and still was.

It became the cursed blanket then. Hitting it when angry, chucking it at walls and the floor when frustrated, looking disgusted every time I spotted it; in the face of remembering my mother.

But like any other humdrum kid, or any kid, no matter how much you hated your mother, no matter how much you wished to see her to spit in her face; you loved her. All throughout your life -no matter how long it may be. Which was why I always dragged it with me, sometimes not, and Jeremy had to get it. I'd fuss at him each time he did, he'd just stare, bored with worried eyes. That was until one time I'd thought I forgotten it, that I didn't bring it with me -the first time I decided not to get it anymore. I was so panicked, so freaked, frightened. Gasping hard and long, painfully. I felt so lost and out of place, but Jeremy had it. When he finally persuaded me to go to my new room, and it was there: lying on the bottom of my bed, folded and neatly. I ran to it like my life depended on it, clutching it hard to my chest. Feeling happy and reunited, only for the time being.

That same night, I kicked it under my bed and slept without any doubts of getting it; happy the morning I woke and smelled the familiar scent under my nose. After that, Jeremy was entirely irritated with me every time I hounded him for it.

There was no running away; but there's still was denial.

"48 minutes." My breathing hitched, but again didn't last as air came to my expectant rescue. I pulled the quilt tighter around me. The closest thing I had to my parents.

"Oh my," Betha worked her way as my mother, and began smoothing out my ruffled hair. It was unsettling.

Why was I parentless? A question I still didn't quite understand. Why did I hate only my mother? Simple.

My father's dead; My mother isn't.

I tugged the quilt skin-tight. I really didn't want to be thinking about this, so I tried to start up conversation when I finally had the air settled and under my control again.

"Betha, wh-what's up with Barcelona," I said it slowly -the wind finally reciprocated.

"Well, there is a lot," she hesitated, as if asking for my permission to go blabbing off for over our whole ride. Perfect.

"That's good," and it was. So she could talk, and all I had to do was sit back and listen.

I should be afraid right? Scared out of my wits. But here I was, leaving the Blue Mercedes -that some how made its way here, venturing the moonlit night, and walking up the stony pathway down rich town houses, then further down huge, brick markets that led on forever. Acting calm was an understatement, I was practically forcing myself not to go bounding up this trail in angst.

"Ugh, this is gonna take forever!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. They stared at me sympathetically.

"Well you said you didn't want us to-" I held out my hand.

"No, no running," because if we did, it'd be horrible.

Elissa Reginol is r_eally_ competitive.

I kept walking ahead of them. Easy-peasy? They said all I had to do was follow this trail and we'd be there in seconds. Trust Zaire to metaphorize -it isn't a real word either- something in help of others. Which, in fact, most times is so far from the truth he'd have you killing him _real_ slow.

They just stared. "Well, I can, but I really doubt I'd be able to wait for you guys." They kept staring, I sighed. "So, just up ahead?" They nodded; and of course Betha had something to add.

"Yes, then the building will be right in front of you. You could wait for us if you want, but if you want to go in just follow the curve of the wall until you hit double doors. Unfortunately, instead of directly in front, the corridor will be on the left side of the hall. If you pass it up -which is really easy to accomplish by the way- you'd be walking on forever. Oh, and always follow the left wall, because the right turns out into separate halls sometimes. And don-"

"You'll understand it when you see it." I nodded, thankfully saved from being overwhelmed by Betha, _again._ "Up until you hit the main building-"

"Which is _huge_ by the way. Your father designed it infact, he wanted the.. _vampires_," she whispered, "to be more educated. I can't believe him, or more so, I can't believe he's your father." I would have took that as an insult, but I was worrying about something more.

"Uh, guys, do me a favor and don't tell people about this. I don't want anyone knowing okay. Promise?" Betha nodded numbly, in fright that she's already said too much, Zaire just looked at me skeptically. It was funny how just days ago, Betha was the skeptical one. I guess things aren't what they seem.

I ignored him though, as I turned around. Readying myself to head out, Zaire said something, I froze.

"I knew it!" something told me it had something to do with my father in a way. Like he knew why I was trying to keep that a secret. I turned around slowly, staring warily.

"Knew what?" I drawled.

"Why you don't want anyone to know about your old man." Again, Zaire says something that freezes over the temperature. Betha caught on, looking more acute.

"Zaire, don't." She said it flatly, totally not gossip girl Beth anymore, but still he didn't listen. He brushed her off, things he do that tells me he's no one to play around with at this time. Well, neither was I.

Then that atmosphere died:

He snapped his fingers. "You're hiding from the vamparazzi!" I sweat-dropped.

"Uh, Zaire," I was speechless, "seriously?"

He brought his hands up in defense. "You know, since mating season is right around the corner." Me and Betha winced.

Her, because us vamps seemed like animals more and more -mating, the blood thing, hibernating _-no I'm serious,_ and the wild rage. Me, because I _hate_ mating season. It's when your hormones run wild, and obviously, when you suddenly -out of no fucking where- fall in love at first sight. I _hate_ mating season, and I'll try my best not to look at any vampire boys for the past two months. But how? When boys are _so_ good to look at.

He continued after some curious, and totally oblivious, stares. "The Blood kingdom's looking for, well, the _old_ king's son." And like that, I was frozen again. Froze like a statue, and unable to move. The Seekers, however, hadn't realized this.

"Yeah, you're right. The Barcelona Queen was only a stand-in. I Here the King's-"

"Son?" I whispered so sullenly they stared at me. I was still froze, my lips barely moving, staring off ahead at the trail. "he has-" Impossible. He was only with my mother, they were in love deeply. You could only mate once, and since she loved him, too, it was impossible for him to go back.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said slowly, as if absentmindedly reaching out to stroke my arm. I cringed away, and with those same hurt eyes, she continued, "His oldest son, he's close to being of age, and-"

"Another child," the words came out tight, forced. Bile grew in my stomach, my throat wedged shut, my eyes stung. "Im-impossible," I sounded so lifeless, so shocked. Like finding out the man you just saw in bed, just hours ago, croaked.

Betha seemed like she was upset. For what, I do not know.

"You didn't know," her voice sounded more forced than mine. Like she understood. Like the only parent she could rely on, wasn't only hers from the beginning.

There were three things I owned. Three things I wouldn't give away for nothing in the world, three things I loved. That I kept as much as I could, that I didn't share: _My_ parents; _My_ Jeremy; My quilt. And what she's saying is that my father is someone else's.

I don't know what was the reason for what happened next.

"I'm so sorry Lissa, I didn't know, we didn't know. We wouldn't have said anything if-"

"So you would have let me go on believing this wasn't so, then finding out even worse than now?" She looked surprised, then uncomfortable, but I didn't care. I was so fed up with being kept in the dark. Not knowing something, being lied to. Someone, always, keeping something from me.

If there was anything I hated more than vampires, it was that.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"I can't _believe_ you," and yes I was talking to Betha. But inside, I was talking to so many; My mother, Jeremy, myself, My father. The last person I'd think I would hate, or even dislike for a second, was my father. He was all I had, when Jeremy wouldn't suffice. I'd curl up in my quilt -that was still around my shoulders- and let it all out. Like he was my diary.

He lied to me. No worse, he didn't tell me.

Don't think I'm crazy, because I'm not. My father was always with me, in me. Like when leaving a lover, the way they'd say they'll always be in your heart; it was just more intense than that. Because he was, he talked to me, warned me, comforted me. He was there, and it was possible. To other vampires with a deceased Majestic parent also. Very common, not as strong as me and my father's bond though, it usually limited up to only a conscious in the back of your head, or vampire head, but that's what made us unique. What made me whole, made us special. A secret; even Jeremy didn't know, but he did suspect it. I just changed the subject when brought up.

But even he, what made me whole, hadn't told me. And so slowly, I felt him pulling away. As if he was leaving me, no wonder he hasn't been answering me. He was leaving me.

"NO!" I ran from them, down the trail.

My stomach clenched and unclenched. I felt so loose and alone. From Jeremy. From my Father. Even the scent began to fade. I gasped, couldn't even stop it as the tears flowed down my cheeks. And I didn't cry. Ever.

_Please don't. YOU'RE ALL I HAVE!_

It didn't listen. It wasn't till I was at the school that my father, his scent, the memory of his face… had faded away.

Unable to stop just there, I pushed open the doors to the main building, and ran down the hall, lost. No Jeremy, no Father, worst of all, my quilt fell from my shoulders. So running down that hall, with nothing -I felt so terrified and deserted, that I was completely unprepared for what happened next.

It swarmed around me menacingly, ready to take me in and eat me up. The tears being blown away by the fierce whipping wind. No worries, more followed.

Like my dream, purplish and poisonous. Looking ominous and creepy. Unable to move in, unable to see, haggard breaths filled me as I guessed on what would happen next. The guy.

"Now now," _Just like my dream!_ Next he'd be leaning on the wall, running away the smoke, coming to stroke my face, then stare at me with my own eyes. So pristine and unique, one of a kind, and he'd have them.

Only part was real. He was leaning on the wall to my right, a curved looking doorframe beside him.

_No way!_

* * *

_This was one of my favorite chapters!! Read on to the next..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: all mine... I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Impossible, there's absolutely no way my dream was a vision. I don't have-

"What's this?" His voice sounded so close, carrying along the airstreams, silky and smooth. _Impossible_. But like everything else, the impossible was happening. Ever since that one Wednesday, the day the Seekers came, -the routine me and Jeremy lived by- everything began to fall out of balance. All at once.

A disturbance to our life.

Nothing for me to believe in, no one to trust anymore. Jeremy? Sure right, since that went so well before. Beth? Zaire? That's more complicated, not like I could tell them anything more than what they know. Theramedius? Why him, why think of him?

My mind answered back. _He was your father's son._ Simple as that? No not really. What about this guy?

_A stranger!_ My mind screeched.

Said stranger was still so distant, but as he said, "Is someone there?" it sounded directly in my ear; had me jumping. Then something happened. The vapor disappeared, as if in a gust of wind, taking the last bit of my tears with it. I could see again, could actually analyze the hallway. The walls were cream, like cappuccino, but that wasn't all. That was only the outline of the walls, the center piece was unbelievable. It's like the wall came to life. Sticking out soft velvet the color of crimson. Like a sofa does, except, this was a wall, let us not forget. The floor was polished, it roamed the air -that was still not under my control, a brown woody color. Like a kitchen floor, so sleek it looked like you'd slip if only in socks. The door 'Guy' -which has to be his name since I don't know it. Kinda weird though, knowing there's actually a man named Guy, or Guysier- was standing by was also crimson, but looking like a regular wooden door -squares and all. Speaking of which, 'Guy' was no where to be seen.

That was until I'd moved to get a better look. The vapor was still floating around aimlessly, but not as frightening as before. And as my eyes settled on 'Guy,' it immediately ran away.

His hair, like in my vi-dream, was just brushing his shoulders. Silver. Shinning bright and blinding, running away the smoke. His eyes, so small, were open, and -Thank you father!- they weren't like mine at all. Instead of no pupil, crystalline blue eyes, his eyes were a soft cloudy gray. Friendly, or was so he put out. Smiling behind full-lips, pointed cheekbones and jaw, straight and long nose. Definitely still as beautiful as in my visi-dream. I felt those problems about my father and my quilt fade. Not forgotten, but not worried about either. Standing here, gazing at this beautiful creature, I remembered just how much I _wanted_ a big brother.

He bent down to my level, he was close. On my right and turned to face me, his arm brushed mine a couple of times. And I stood there, holding my breath, waiting for him to say something, reach out and touch my face; but instead he studied me. Looking closely, not missing a beat. Following the patterns of my face with his eyes, a stunned and incredulous look on his face… Then his hand rose.

I cringed, but was unable to move away. Drawn to him, his power. He was a Majestic, but so was I, so why was I even fazed? _Why were you in my dream?_ I wanted to ask so bad. Why was he? Suggestions ran through my mind, but one kept coming up; over and over.

_Mate?_

And I pondered this, studying his face. The hand that suddenly enclosed on my cheek. How his breathing spiked octaves, how his blood was pumping in his veins. But no, he wasn't my mate. I would have swooned, I would have been drawn to him before even seeing his face. Without even knowing if he was here. I would have felt bubbly and _so_ in love when I first saw him. Because if he was my mate, my face would have been closing in on him like his was.

The yell that came next made everything a blur.

First I saw him, this guy holding my cheek staring at me as if he'd never seen a creature like me before. Then everything altered. My name was shouted from behind us, I turned. Wrenching out his grip the same instant he dropped his hand. In the corner of my eye, first I saw him smiling -big and bright- lighting up the hall so, I thought I'd faint. The next moment, I was peaking at the crimson, velvet walls.

The Seekers were closing in, I worked on making my face settled -which was the last thing I was. Not smiling, but not scowling, or heartbroken, either. Betha was saying, "what was that?" so softly, that I'd wondered if she saw that Majestic just now.

"I didn't know him," she stared at me confused, and then understanding.

"We know, we're sorry," but still not clearly understanding right. I guess it was as good a stand in as any. I dropped it.

"Since you're here, you can lead the way." She caught my drift, finally someone who understood me, and walked head. Zaire, the reason for all the bad moments I've experienced with them, even that first day when he pulled out his sword, gave the impression of being sympathetic. And understanding his mistakes, he gripped my shoulder, before heading off ahead of me. It was good enough for now, but this subject will be dropped and never to be picked up -unless forced- again.

We walked in silence, it wasn't as awkward for me as opposed to them. I liked silence sometimes, it gave me a sense of significance. After all this, I needed to feel that way. Having felt so weak and vulnerable, unable to handle my own, in those past minutes. What was I to do? The answer banged around in my head. It wasn't until we reached the corridor that I finally thought to acknowledge it.

_Find out who your brother is._

Sounded so simple, so easy to listen to, to follow. But it made my heart clench. I wondered; is it my father, still giving me all these instructions, in which I would have followed without hesitation or second thought? It wasn't likely, and it didn't feel like him. He abandoned me, too.

I hadn't want to think more on it, that hurt, so maybe later. Instead, I paid more attention to the same velvet, crimson interior to Theramedius' office. Which, however, wasn't the first thing I'd noticed. That was, infact, the feel of this office. The feeling that sent me a silent warning, the reason my teeth and nails were extended to fangs and claws. I felt it most times from Rebels, most times from Jeremy when transformed, that feeling I had when I'd first seen Guy; Danger. It screamed it loud and clear, I growled.

In which had everyone in the room frowning at me. Why? I'm not wrong, my instincts are never wrong. If there's anything I can absolutely rely on, it's my instincts, and their defiant stares were pissing me off.

"I know you sense it," I said impassively. They glanced at the man at the desk, that's when I actually looked, too.

From what I could tell, he was tall -damn tall, even sitting down he's bigger than me, had ridiculously long hair -in a ponytail at the back of his head, reaching his seat and wasn't able to go further, which it could, and very impassive. His face held no emotion, it was licked and vacuumed dry. Could have frightened me, had I not seen Jeremy when he was angry. No emotion, no life, no meaning. But he was different, I couldn't really place it. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't lifeless, that he had a meaning. Still staring at me dully, I spotted at glimmer in his green eyes when I walked in, but that soon retreated. However, not all. They glistened, it was so obvious that I wondered why he seemed inert. Beyond that, there was something else unique about those eyes. It outlined his irises, dark and uncolored. Confusing really, because it made no sense.

"Elissa Reginol," he sullenly called over to me. Again, I couldn't help wondering about him. He sounded emotionless, but then his voice held life and truth. Confusing maybe?

Out of instinct, I corrected him, "Reggins. Elissa Reggins." He gave a curt nod. I guess if I'm keeping my father a secret from the world, it'd be nice to get the basics cleared.

Before continuing further, he glanced at Betha and Zaire, obviously wanting to speak to me alone and in private. They acknowledge this, and left. His stare searched my face, like the stranger outside, it was stunned and incredulous.

I cleared my throat, it was tight, and I was thirsty -which wasn't safe for drumlins. "Can I ask you a question?" He seemed to understand. But what exactly, was what I didn't know. He stared, then nodded; as if ready to give away anything. "Who is it? The other child my father has produced?" but not that.

His expression immediately changed. He was more distant, more sullen as he said, "I can not tell you that," flatly.

I didn't change my appearance, still looking unruffled and haughty. "Who was his mother?"

"Neither that. You must find him and question him." I felt anger boiling, but stayed composed.

My eyes tightened. "A hint, Theramedius," it came out cold, flat, but it sounded pleading. No matter if I wanted it to, or not.

"I can not. I am aware you know of his presence, something he has not known, but he knows of yours. He does not want me to leak information out to you." His eyes softened a fraction, he said nothing more.

Thinking for a minute, I gasped.

"He's here, in Barcelona?" Theramedius didn't answer, but he didn't deny. Had me questioning if he was as distant and aloof as he presented. Thinking of Betha: guessing was not really an option. He was interesting.

It looked like he smirked, I'm not sure, but something was there. It looked ghostly, like he didn't do it a lot. Oh boy, but I caught it. "He wants you to find out. _Feel_ for him." Which was so weird. I dropped it.

"Where-" my throat had finally given up on me. It scratched and felt very uncomforting and dry. Theramedius seemed to notice this.

"Why don't you head off to school. It is around lunchtime, there's _dinner_ there." He made sure I understood what he meant by _dinner_. I mean, like what, were they holding humdrums captive?

And as I walked behind my Mentor, a black headed, pure-black eyed Madineir, to the cafeteria part of the School building, I fully understood what he meant.

Everything was unique? That's an understatement.

It was dimly lit, only the moonlight that shone through the floor-to-ceiling windows that lined the dining hall were our only source of light. Again, the walls in this huge cafeteria called the Dining hall were the same as the rest in the main building, the Bureau. But what really stood out, was the rest of the walls. It was on the opposite side of the red velvety wall that stuck out like an arch when you venture from the kitchen to the dining room. From the gigantic door that I entered, the walls were pretty much the same, but going further down the Dining hall and past the arch, I envisioned what looked like booths, _in the walls!_ And I was right, there were booths in the walls. So on the opposite side of the arch, the booth-partitions were lined up from the floor to the ceiling. _Now how in hell are we supposed to get up there? Especially when the ceiling's over 25 feet high?!_

Okay, let's say you're looking at a perfect red wall. Then you take a shovel -well you know- and dig your way through until there's a big, curved square in it. Okay, now if you got that, picture walking in a restaurant. You see curved cream wooden booths connected from one side in an bend, and the other open to the public, with velvety red interior. Now if you got that envisioned, stick those beautiful booths in the hole in your red walls, and now you've got what I'm looking at.

"What. The. Hell." Maybe that was a bad way to approach this topic, because my mentor in front of me glanced at me once, then turned back around.

She was gone the moment I made it to the vast cream-marble table in the middle of the Dining hall. An enormous, round table in an even bigger cafeteria.

"If my dad made this… he's one fucker," I whispered this of course.

I was totally overwhelmed, but what was even more surprising, was what lie on this table."Hell!" There was a hole in the middle of the stall, not a small one, but neither was this table. Inside the hole though… were humdrums. _Humdrums!_ What the hell?!

"This place just keeps getting better and better."

"Tell me about it." Now I know I just heard that girly voice loud and clear, but there was no one around, or at least close enough, to have said it. Then there was a, "Hey," and I'm staring at a brown-headed Humpier.

She wiped something red from her lips with the back of her hand.

"Uh, hi." I know I'm not trying to make friends, but friendly is in my nature. _Don't forget these are vamps!_ My mind yelled. I bat it down.

She looked friendly to me: a brunette with big brown and innocent eyes, on a heart shaped round face. You would have thought she was a kid -if she wasn't half a head taller than me. Her cheeks were rosy, and so was the rest of her skin, but you could still point out how pale she was. She held her hair up in two high pigtails down to mid-back with bangs that fell out and framed her face. Nice looking girl to me, like one of those leading counsel rulers at school. You know, the goody-two-shoes.

"Your first day here right?" I nodded, and so suddenly her face brightened up as she declared, "I know you!" Her squeal could kill.

I sighed. So many things can give so many others away. And quickly.

"You're that out-of-season transfer student," her eyes brightened as she shook my hand. "Its amazing to see you! Sonnett Academy hasn't took a kid in on Fall since thousands of years ago." He-he, oopsie. "I'm Humpier, Mithika Katanga."

Now don't think her greeting weird; let me do that.

She answered to my perplexed stare. "Oh sorry," then dropped my hand. "I forgot, you may not know how the vampires do things these days. I heard you stayed with family and barely left home." Which was a rumor. Dammit, I just got here and there's already gossip. "But we here say our mystic so others can know us better. You're a Majestic right?" At my nod, she backed up and gave me a formal curtsey.

Stupidly, I returned it and introduced myself, "I'm Majestic, Elissa Reggins." She shook off my curtsy.

"Oh please I'm just a little ol' Humpier, d-don't bow to me Milady." Mithika cleared her throat, "but I am Lieutenant of the Counsel Leaders, our Captain is also a Majestic. It's amazing, because most academies have no Majestics, and we have more Majestics than any other country. Over 4 in fact, including you and.." As she trailed off and glanced at the table behind me, I followed her gaze.

It was the booth on the very bottom, and following her eyes, there was a guy there. A _hot_ guy. Accompanied by a blonde girl tight on his arm, one more blonde girl beside her, and a blood-red haired girl -I mean with real crimson colored hair- and blonde on his opposite side.

The guy's face was upturned, he looked calm, but, with my perceptive eyes, I could tell he didn't want to be there. Something in me stirred, it jumped and bounced around so abruptly that I found myself moving towards him. As if wanting to save him from the girls obviously suffocating him; which was damn weird.

Luckily, Mithika's voice saved me. "That's Majestic, Christian Taketta. He's hot, most girls love him, but…," her voice lowered as she inched closer to my ear, cupping her mouth and whispering, "he's also a Rebel," The shock sent me jumping back and colliding with the table. Mithika squeaked at my unexpected move, but soon recovered, and apologized.

"Are you serious," my voice came out full of disbelief. She nodded her head vigorously, her two pigtails following the movement. _Impossible, I have never heard of such a thing._ Sure there's the Mutineers, both humdrum and Rebel, but this was completely unheard of. I mean, first it'd be hard for any type of relationship since both mystics are very egotistical, and the force of both their power -very dominant- would have them killing each other in the matter of a second. _I should know._ Let's not forget Rebels can't mate, so she's saying that his parents actually _loved_ each other.

"Impossible," My stare at him, every piece I could see. If not for the fact that he was also Rebel, I'd have no idea why this creature was peaking my interest so. Then something was telling me it wasn't just that.

"That's what we all thought. And besides those skanks all on him, no one ever speaks to him. Lots want to, and let me tell you, when I say lots," her eyes sparkled, "I mean lots. Though mostly all of the female population _loves_ him, he was mated on _twice _-the blonde by him is his second, but no one would dare take a step closer." He's compelling, something I feel the need to reach out to and comfort.

"That's awful," I caught myself saying. Why was I saying so? Why did I care, I never did, not this much. She nodded; goes for the nicest girl in school, because that's what she seems like.

Still I gazed at him; black-haired -like me, falling down his closed eyes, scuffling away at his head, then subsiding, and running down his slender neck in the back.

His pale neck, pale face… pale lips.

_What the hell am I thinking?!_ As I thought this, something was wrong with his face. It was rotating! He was about to look at me. But before his eyes lied on mine, in a frenzy, I turned around, and ignored the churning of my stomach when his face left my sight.

"I can't believe it," I find myself whispering, death gripping the table. Since when? Since when had I liked anyone like this. Sure boys were hot to me; humdrums, vampires, Seekers, but not like this. Not only was he hot, he had my body in love with him, too. Is this what she meant, that all the girls were in _love_ with him?

".. eat with me, of course if you wan-"

"What was that?" varying my attention to her, I asked. She looked surprised, as if she were talking to herself, then recovered.

"Uh, um, I was saying," she gulped. Was I that hard to talk to? "you could eat with me if you want. I-I, me and my friends wouldn't really mind you know. I know you're new and everything so.."

"Sure, I'd love to," anything to get my mind off of him. She smiled brightly, squeaking an, "Okay!"

The dryness of my throat finally had my concentration, so I didn't answer when she asked, "So are you here on your own?" She took that as I didn't want to talk about it. Which I didn't.

The drumlins in the middle of the table finally had my undivided attention. They didn't look like they were forced here, holding hands and facing out to us with a smile. All were ladies; don't get me wrong, but something about them reminded me of nuns. Maybe it was the crimson brittle they all wore. Had me staring at them, my throat getting parched uncomfortably, mouth watering. I tried to swallow, but all that did was make me even more thirsty. One lady, that was directly in front of me, smiled and headed my way. I was astonished as she offered her wrist to me, saying sweetly, "Drink dear."

Was there really people willing to give away their blood to monsters as these. But no more time to think, I was stepping closer and pulling her wrist into my hands. But instead of going any nearer to the mark, Mithika squeaked, and slapped the woman's hand away. I couldn't help myself, and growled at her.

She squeaked again, but didn't step back. She was definitely afraid, but adamant. I calmed myself, but on my own since there were vamps around who would actually notice the different shifts in the wind. Which was fucking hard without the breathing thing I must say.

"What," came out so tedious, "the hell," it didn't sound like me at all.

"Y-you can't!" she yelped. That had me backtracking.

The lady was in the middle of the dinner table. Dinner table! She gave _me_ the permission to drink from _her_, and I can't? Mithika looked more pale than she did before, her eyes wide, as if she was frightened; but she still didn't back away. Was I missing something here? Apparently, I was. "You're a Majestic," she continued to yelp, as if I didn't know that, "you have a feeder don't you? Majestics can't feed from the hankers." That I didn't know, she seemed to realize. With a glance around, she faced me again. Looking more determined than before, she bestowed me her wrist.

"What?" I asked wryly. She shoved her wrist closer to my face.

"I'll let you feed from me for now, but you can't feed from the Hankers, the drumlin feeders, you'll imprint them."

Oops, I totally forgot about that.

I took this into consideration, not only that, but the amazing smell of her delicious blood. Now able to think, I hesitated. I was not fully controlled, Jeremy had to stop me from feeding, she was half drumlin: I could kill her.

"No, I can't." I was hoping she caught my drift, but she still insisted.

"You're thirsty, and there's no way you can feed on these hankers," her eyes softened even more, if that were possible, "I'll stop you," Mithika sounded so sure, like she was actually able. Like she believed I could do it.

"I can't." I replied softly, "if I do…" But that didn't help.

Mithika bit her wrist, beads of blood came rolling down it; I gave 5

Chap. 5

As Mithika's blood rushed down her arm, she lifted it closer to me. This time I didn't think, I clutched her arm and drank to my hearts desire. Hot, liquidly, delicious blood beaded down my throat, the more I drank, the more that followed. Her blood was so sweet, better than Jeremy's by a long shot, but Jeremy's a werewolf, this was a half-drumlin; which is why I should drop her arm sooner than later. But the way it filled me, so warm and inviting, I wanted to drink until I had the last drop. So sweet, so scrumptious…

_NO!!_ The screech in my mind had me dropping her arm in haste, backing up promptly and bumping into the table.

Dammit, I could've killed her.

_You didn't._ My mind replied.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, gazing at the ground. _I almost.._ Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have done it.

"It's okay," she sounded throaty. I glanced at her, Mithika was holding her wrist, her blood still floating in the air around us, then dropped it when it was fully healed. Her cheeks rosy again, her eyes still sparkling. Good, I didn't drink too much.

_You weren't going to._

Now I'm wondering who the hell that is in my mind, it isn't my father. That I know. So I ignored it. I paid more attention to Mithika. She wore a pink and purple dress that was snug tight from her jugs -those were vast- to her hips, but then flailed out similar to a summer skirt. A small lavender, short-cut-short-sleeve, cotton jacket over her shoulders, and white vintage glasses on her head. Looking pretty rich to me. She had a salad-plate in her hands ready to take a seat and eat.

"So where do we eat? Don't tell me you have to fly to those booths in the walls do you?" She smiled, and took my bait to ditch what just happened.

"Well, yeah," good mood gone, "but not us. Over here, follow me." We were walking the opposite way from the table, making me think we were going to sit by Christian -who I tried not to look at, but then she made a right. I felt eyes on me the entire way to the booth -at the bottom, _thankfully_- that was already occupied with three bodies.

That I ignored. The eyes, I mean

She slid in all the way to the middle of the alcove, I stayed on the side, facing a raven-haired kid. A boy with murky blue eyes, these eyes here were completely anesthetized. He stared at me, I stared at him. Ready to see who'd give up first, sure as hell wouldn't be me. In time, he blinked once, then went back to his salad.

I looked around the table, everyone was looking at me, well most. "What?" Mithika shook her head, ponytails following.

"I see you met Madineir, Zale." One girl, who was beside 'Zale,' I'm guessing, said. She looked exasperated, as if this topic tired her. "He doesn't speak to _anyone_," she put extra emphasis on the anyone, "though he's hot as hell, he won't ever say a word to you." Well, he _was_ kinda hot.

"He talks to you though," Mithika cut in, mouth full of salad. The girl she spoke to was yet another raven-head, with unusual yellow eyes.

Vamps can see things perfectly, even the unnoticeable cracks on glasses if they wore them -which is why we don't, so heed my words when I say these yellow eyes are _not_ contacts. The weirdest thing is that they match perfectly with her silky black hair -though not as shiny as mine- hanging down her back with two short-cut bangs framing her cheeks. There was a matching thin yellow band, weirdly, going around her forehead, like one of those Indian traditions. Again, this oddly complimented her looks.

"Yeah, but he, like, loves me hello." She sounds like one of those teens on _Gossip Girls,_ too. I hate that book. Mithika cleared her throat.

"This is Elissa Reggins," the girl looked perplexed at first, like she knew me but didn't, Zale and the other guy, who I see now is blonde, does not even look up. Her voice lowered, "she's the out-of-season transfer student. Come on guys, you have to remember. The Majestic." Just like that, everything changed.

The girl beside Zale looked more subtle and tranquil. Zale looked up at me, blinking twice, but this time didn't look away. The blonde guy with shoulder-length hair looked up, too. But what was even more shocking than Zale's short intake of breath, as if he wanted to say something, was the face of the blonde guy I was looking at.

With sky blue eyes and shiny blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"N!" My screech was loud, but luckily, only a few vamps looked over. "What. The hell?!" He grinned sheepishly at me, his blue eyes radiant. I wanted to take a swipe at him oh so bad.

"You know each other?" the girl beside Zale -I realized now that I didn't even know her name- asked. I didn't answer, but N, the Humpier I was texting just two days ago did.

"Yup, she's ma ol' friend fro' Honshu." Like it was that simple. Like him being here wasn't putting him in jeopardy, putting his mom in danger. I didn't have anymore time to question him, or beat the shit out of him; a buzzing sound was shot overhead.

"That's the bell," the girl I still didn't know name informed. Everyone was leaving the booth now, but faced me instead of leaving the cafeteria. "I'm Dampier, Colinthia Ashton by the way," she said formally with a curtsey.

Jeez, I know there's barely any young Majestics in the world, but we're not kings and queens or anything. Even Zale, who stared at me with acknowledgement, was acting out of norm. The norm in which I'd just found out a second ago was the way he normally acted. Mithika smiled at me and remained unmoving, N was standing on my side smiling also. _I'll deal with you later._

"What?" They looked at each other, excluding N, but didn't say anything. "What?" I repeated. N saved me.

"You're da Majestic, I know it may be weird ta ya, but we can' turn our back ta you. It's disrespec, and we _must_ respec da Majestic vam's." Other than all of the other twisted words he spoke, he said the word must with a strength, something they absolutely _had_ to obey. I was still perplexed, but as the Dining hall was getting emptier by the minute, I had to relieve them before they were late.

"Oh, well, you may go," the words rushed out, but they heard them. Colinthia was the first one to leave, nodding at me, and taking Zale with her _-must be mates_. N nodded. One thing, that was all though, we were able to do correctly through our link was -not literally read- but interpret what the other was thinking. But only up close, you know, or with some kinda connection -let's per say, texting. The rest stayed. I turned my gaze to N, he still smiled, but gave me that feeling that we'd talk about it later. All of it. I put him up on that, and turned to Mithika.

"I'll help you to your class Lady Elissa," Oh no!

"No, call me Elissa," was my solid reply, she looked uncomfortable. "I'll compromise, you helping me with anything I need, but, in turn, calling me Elissa." She brightened.

"Sure _Elissa_," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "So what's your schedule?" she asked, as we walked down the Dining hall.

I pulled out the piece of paper from my skirt-pocket. "t\The first class is Drama," Wow, an elective at the beginning of school. "then Kendo," which is like a karate class, it was fun in Japan. "then those other things," which was the more studious classes. "I really don't want to deal with the school stuff. And I'm pretty sure a vampire academy has caught up to my edification." Sigh.

Mithika beside me had revealed, "you don't have to pay attention in class if you don't want to. It's only for those who need the education, and, of course, if your mom is waiting at home for you expecting good grades."

That last statement left both me and N in a silence we didn't want to break, as Mithika kept to her word and took me all the way to my next class. Even if N, quickly, turned a corner and left us two alone, causing us to meet again at the door of my class for some strange reason.

"I go' Drama, too," but I decided not to ask what he was doing, it was something wayward I could tell. Mithika bid me goodbye, saying she'd meet me here after the bell, and left.

I didn't question why first period was after lunch.

* * *

_I hope you loved it!! Please Please please REVIEW!!!! I WANT REVIEWS! So if you read it This far... then, REVIEW!!!_

_yonne1104 signing out!_


	6. Chapter 6

**wELL, HERE YOU ARE... i AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF, I HAVE UPDATED AGAIN!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!! Anyway, i so am disappointed about zero reviews, but i guess since it is highly hard to find -considering the category- i would absolutely LOVE if you could tell your freinds on here about it -only if you like it- ehich you should... i think... **

**Disclaimer: Mine**

* * *

So the class was huge, only lit by the moonlight peeking in through the vast window to the left like so much else here; with bleacher like desks and chairs that reached to the ceiling. The high, high ceiling. It was more like a church, you know the rich ones, but instead these were like the bleachers at a basketball arena. You know, the first bleacher higher than the second; high low, high low, but at the same time both bleachers going up and up until it reached the top, with the only way to make it to your seats on either side are regular wooden stairs. Mahogany, everything was, even the teacher's small desk and podium/stage. Never knew schools could get so much money, but I guess being made by the past European King, they would want to keep it in shape.

"I'll meet ya in da seat," was whispered into my ear, before N squeeze my wrist and was gone from sight. _So what, that leaves me to meet the professor?_ I thought, glancing at the paper again, then at Professor Taylor sitting neatly behind her desk, legs crossed, and book in hand. Guess I had to go do this now.

"Prof-" and wasn't even able to finish my sentence, before Professor Taylor was next to me in a zip, beaming uncontrollably; I never even knew that to be possible.

"Oh yes, Lady Elissa, our first out-of-season transfer student, but of course a Majestic is always welcomed here," she shook my hand, but didn't stop there. "I'm Dampier, Professor Taylor, feel free to ask for me if you're lost." Then she was gone back to her desk, certainly no need in undefined respect since she was a Dampier.

Dampier's are born vampires, but not entirely pureblooded like a full Majestic -I guess I'm a Dampier in some kind of way. You know, on their way to creating more Majestics, if they and their future children and grandchildren were with another Dampier in another generation. There are, in fact, more Dampier vampires than any other -not really special, just regular type born vampires. They're also the DFc's (Dampier First-class), if they were to mate with another DFc then their kid would be one generation away from Majesty. They are, however, so few of DFc's like there are Majestics, maybe even less. But with these many Dampiers they're so close to just that, by which the vampire council is exultant that there will be more Majestic vampires in the near future. Thus explaining why the Dampiers don't have to worry about being as gracious as other vampires.

But still respectful. They could get killed if out of line. The rules are, if any, more crucial to them. Just not like "we cannot turn our back to you" and all that other crap.

The bleacher seats were barely occupied: there were only two vamps at the very top on the very right, a boy sitting up looking around bored, seeming to be stroking the hair of a girl on his lap -definitely mates; two bleachers down -or four- was another boy staring out the window at the moon; a couple more down and on the further left was N lying on his arms lazily; then on the further right were two girls in their on world; and I don't know how many bleachers down, but at the first bleachers, closest to the front there, were two vamps. One at the further right -a preppy girl-, and the other on the further left -a gothic girl. Both staring ahead intently, hair so blonde it was almost white, elbows propped up on the desk bleacher, hands folded together resting below their chins.

Looked like twin nerds to me.

I sauntered to stairs on the left, unfortunately not escaping an introduction that would have all attention on the new Majestic. Not technically an introduction, but in a room full of well-hearing vampires, it might as well have been one. Walking up the steps with most eyes on me, I sat securely beside N. He didn't even glance my way; did that often in fact.

"Yo," but he talked. "so when you leavin' here Lili?"

"I don't think I am anytime soon, and stop calling me that, but why?" he shrugged his shoulders, and definitely was _not_ stopping. I didn't have further time to question him on this; the bell buzzed -weird ass bell- and vampires started pouring in like rush-our at MacDonald's.

The second the last student made her way in, with dark blood-red waist-long hair -I notice now as the girl who was with Christian,_ but you shouldn't care about that_, Professor Taylor was up and speaking, "Late as always, Lady Makenzie." Prof Taylor didn't sound so nice when she said this you know.

Makenzie -looking like a skank in my eyes already- flipped her hair -I notice now that she has a raven-black colored bang, with blood-red tips, covering her left eye- and ticked to her seat; two bleachers below the kid, once again, looking out the window. The girls above her stared at the back of her head; I'm guessing they were thinking the same thing I was.

She scoffed. "Well I did have to take care of some _business_," the way she said business peaked my interest, but at the same time sounded like something I wouldn't want to hear. Professor Taylor paled -yes it's possible- and turned away from her, facing her podium. That peaked my interest even more.

The professor grabbed at a stack of papers on the podium, then turned around with a smile as if nothing happened. Which something definitely did, but I have no time to worry about this; my situation was way more crucial.

"Drama is a serious written production, performance, or the writing of plays that is particularly exciting or emotionally involving." Wow, that's deep. "There's no feeling. No emotion. Simply the work of acting on stage, television, or radio in front of an audience. However, to be a true actor, you must put yourself into your characters shoes, imagine that you're actually with a full cast and not alone. Not simply act as him, feel as him, you must _be_ him. As if he were you. As if someone literally copied down your life in a description of a dialogue and made _you_ that man." I have never.. In all of these years, heard such a different, out of the ordinary -so far from right, and totally _accurate_ definition of Drama in all of these 127 years. Brilliant.

Sadly, our professor wasn't able to continue this beautiful sermon, as the wooden door opened with a bang, and less than a second was a vampire walking past the class to lean upon the opposite wall beside the enormous window pane. All eyes on him; sadly, so were mine. He was _hot_. His head was bowed, face shadowed by the moonlight. His shoulder-length silver hair shimmering.

With his eyes lying close, his leg propped up on the wall, and his arms crossed, he ordered, "Continue," solemnly, with a voice so familiar. Definitely a Majestic vampire.

Everyone's attention turned away, minus those girls.

Professor Taylor went on. "You will, today, work on your own monologue. Yes you're making a complete script of your own creation. The correct manuscript to be utilized is below the desk's lid." and with a big finish -loud also, "now get started!" the vamps were moving like there was a blood buffet for the first one finished.

"Well, this is good." It was two and a half hours later and I'm still in Drama. It was a surprise, because Elissa Reginol could never stay still, even if I am a vampire, but this class was undeniably fascinating. I wasn't bored at all. "I admire your work Miss Elissa." Funny how she say miss: like meez.

Yeesh, sounds like a gross bug.

"Wit' ma help, too, o' course, Prof Tay," I roll my eyes. Talk about a big head, all he did was edit. Yeah, a vampire made a mistake. Call the cops! _Funny, that was the same thing N said._

She smiled and moved on.

"Oh, with ma help, too, o' course," I rolled my eyes. He just scoffed. "I never knew you were the type to suck-up." Then he looked, credulous.

"It's not suckin' up," _Right, right whatever you say._ He, too, rolled his eyes, while turning his head in the opposite direction. Looking back down at my paper, I thought about what I'd wrote: sappy, spiteful, adoration, conflict; isn't that what makes up a good monologue? Well, the professor thought so, and without the help of N, I thought it right off of the top of my head.

"Young vampires," she glanced at the guy still on the wall, "and Jonathan." Had he even moved? "We are improvising today, so grab your pieces and be prepared to carry out your monologue to absolute precision," she spoke with so much excitement, like she actually wanted to be here.

So improvisation started as those two nerd-twins from before stepped up and did a piece about best friends and betrayal. Surprise there. Well, it started with a run, then curled over when it hit the big plot; Alison's boyfriend was killed, all in all ended the friendship for some emotional reason. Blah, blah, blah. So from there, Alison was astonished to once again see her boyfriend. What was he? A vampire. Then he loved her more, yada yada, they lived happily ever after, yada yada. Then BAM! He kills her ex-best friend, who seemed to be a vampire from the start I think, and things took a total U-turn.

\ They stopped there though, and three others -including window boy- stepped up to do a piece about how an infected apple can change the world.

"Elissa," Well, I guess it was my turn. "and Ein," oh yeah, and that guy, "would you like to present your monologue?" It was only a question because I was only a Majestic. Good thing the rest of my classmates were smart enough not to grope about this. Majestic, or not, I would have snapped. These were vamps after all, it's not like I'd kill them.

"Sure." I leisurely made my way to the front -or just humdrum walked- while N, energetic as ever, was already up there waiting.

"Don't forget, this is being recorded, so do your best." I groaned -just what I needed. "Commence recitation," and I began.

We started with a bang. Hurling, already, to the best part of the play; The heartbreaker.

Ein pantomimed opening a door, while I 'fell' through, him catching me by my shoulders.

Stepping back, I assembled a relieved expression, while whispering, "Higichi," Ein looked hurt, like staring at me pained him so much. Stepping back a bit out of proximity, he wrenched his eyes from my gaze and walked past me solemnly.

I stared astonished at the wall before me, before whirling around in haste, and yelling his name again. He kept moving -so grateful the stage was long enough, without looking back. More panicked I screeched, "Higichi!" Then he stopped, but hadn't turned around. I leisurely made my way over to him, touching him on his shoulder while he cringed away. I gasped, full of tears -not really, but you get the point, and weaved him around to face me. His eyes avoided mine at all cost; that was all apart of it. Looking at me pained him.

"What's wrong," my voice croaked, "why are you so-"

"Go home," was his stern reply. Loud enough to reach my awaiting ears. I winced, truly about to break.

"W-what? Don-don't say that!" The forged tears fell down my cheeks, I was hysteric.

"Go home," he repeated again, louder, but hadn't looked at me. Then again, "go home," in a whisper, begging.

"Hichi," I say, rubbing fiercely at my face, "please don't say that."

He looked at me then, directly in the eyes. Just as anguished as I was, but all in all he was more miserable for myself. But he had to, because it was what I was that caused him to leave.

"I'm sorry," he said somberly, reaching out his hand to delicately caress my face with the back of it. "you brought this upon yourself," though he was leaving me, he hadn't want to. He gazed at me lovingly, closing the gap to wrap his arms around my waist. "I told you to leave," he whispered. I let out a gasp as he avoided my lips and headed straight for my forehead. The "lovers goodbye forever" sign, then was gone from sight -or before the bleacher-steps, but you know.

I stare grief-stricken at the empty space were N, or Higichi, once occupied. I pantomimed stroking someone's face, like he'd once done, reaching out into the distance. Then appeared astounded, as if not knowing what was, once, commencing; like waking up from a dream. Looking around frantically.

N, or Higichi, was back; touching my shoulder to reinsure me; it was all a dream. I gave the impression of being so contented, as he pulled me into his arms once again to lay a passionate kiss on me. The class gasped. _Good, they like it._

But in the end; he wasn't really there after all. I fainted.

N walked up, picked me up delicately in his arms, and recited, "It was her frailty that ran me away. Her means of not understanding the demon in me. But I couldn't leave her, not because I loved her, but because I desired for her," Then the big finisher.

His head bowed down, pantomiming sucking my blood, then shot back up; he stared out to the class, tormented by what he'd just done, "And me being unable to walk away from her, for the better of her,.. I killed the one I loved most."

Then he bowed, the class broke out into applause.

"The End."

"That," a random student said as we got ready to leave, "was the best play, like, ever. If it were a movie, I'd go see it." The flattery. _Great, making friends already._

"Thanks, it was totally basic stuff, ya know."

"The part about the vamp," the Goth next to her said, less energetic than she was, "made it more exciting. Not only that, but it was by the end-,"

"-that I totally thought it was over when you fell out and all that-,"

"-but no,-"

"-he came back and killed her."

"Unexpected!" I hate twins.

N walked up, draping his arm around my shoulders, grinning madly. "Well, what can I say, I'm a pro." They rolled their eyes. Good.

"I'm Dampier-First class, Tiff," the Prep waved to the Goth, "this here is my sister, Tay." Ha-ha, Tay-and-Tiff, hilarious. "Like I said," Tiff went on, "I loved your monologue." I could tell they were done by now.

"Well, see you guys," I said, shrugging off N's arm, and they were gone. Nice, I didn't even have to dismiss them. Goes for a DFc, way more sophisticated than a Dampier.

"Way ta go Lili." He came in front of me, blocking my way to look at anything but him, "you were great. No' everyone in the academy will know what such an _actor_ you truly are."

Not sparing him a glance, I replied, "yeah, and you should stop taking credit for _my_ work." I rolled my eyes as he pouted.

Yeah, so after our amazing act there, was another about a band and a girl -which don't mix at all since band members are supposed to go solo. One about the difference between love and like. And lastly, one about dealing with hiding your true identity from everyone around you. No one to help, no one to share the burden with. No Jeremy what-so-ever.

This particular play was done by Jonathan; sexy who was on the wall.

Who, at the moment, was not on the wall, but conversing with Prof Taylor. I stared at him -What? He was hot. As he spoke few words, barley moving his mouth, and not sparing her a glance, I took him in. His glittery, silver hair; his erect faced outlines; his gray eyes. Shimmering and consuming, drawing me to him. Or his power.

And that's when it hit me.

"No way," came out so small and sensitive, so opposed to me, but lately all I've been. "impossible." And once again, the impossible was fucking happening!

As I said this, his gray eyes left the professor, and stared at me. This time I hadn't turned away. I looked, returning his gaze; a fifty-fifty trade. He smiled at me, that flawless smile that would send most girls mooning. However, I wasn't like most girls, and though he was completely beautiful in my mind, I just didn't see him that way. To me, he was only a pretty face: there now, but later to be cast away. Nice to look at while before, but when away hardly even brought to mind.

So, just standing there, staring at him -ignoring the stares we were getting, the slight intakes of breath, I saw nothing totally interesting, and turned away.

Everyone exhaled.

"And that, concludes my meaning," I heard him say, making his way over to me. _Oh shit._ I hurriedly paid more attention to N, picking through his hair.

"Hello," but obviously he hadn't got the hint. So I, bitchily, transferred it.

"Hello stranger-guy from the hallway touching me for some weird ass reason I hadn't yet verified." Yeah, maybe saying this where witnesses could hear it wasn't good. But who cares, it's not like he's a freaking King!

He only grinned at me, that fat-lip look: not really a pout, but clearly telling you your being mean. I didn't care, because he touched me! A stranger! For some sick reason guys have to touch hot girls!

"O-Kay," he said slowly. There was another intake of breath, and I just realized that all eyes were on us. But I didn't blush, I held my hard front. They should mind their fucking business anyway.

We shall not turn our back on you.' Ha! What a load of shit.

Beside me, N bowed. Jonathan waved it off. _What the hell?!_ Even N's not that formal. I mean all that "we shall not turn our back on you" is enough, but this? I stared back and forth between them, perplexed. N seemed like he wanted to be blunt, and tell me what was going on, but when Jonathan raised his hand, he backed off. _What the fuck?!_

"Um," but was unable to finish, as Jonathan took a step back, and bowed deeply. Another class-gasp.

"It is an honor to meet you." I was unable to speak for some time. I wanted to ask what his problem was; but more importantly…

"What's going on?" He refused to answer, only did he stand, smile, and walk out the door. Seconds later the bell buzzed.

This time I didn't have to excuse them, as they all left in a gust.

"N, what the hell was that?" He turned to me and opened his mouth, but stopped himself and shook his head.

"Come on," he muttered, tugging on my sleeve, "let's go."

Which made me anxious, and he knew it. I know he did.

"So, you start by thrusting out your arm like so." I hardly paid attention to the professor, my eyes still focusing closely on the blunt bastard that appeared to have this class as well. It's not like he didn't know I was looking, because he did. Sometimes he'd even smile my way, before getting on with his business. I soon looked away. I wouldn't want to give him the benefit of another girl staring at him, because his good looks are not what I'm focusing on.

So quickly he changed everything out of my favor. N still wouldn't tell me what was going on -which wasn't N at all, instead he didn't speak a word to me as he and Mithika walked me to my second period class. An extra amount of eyes were on me -you wouldn't believe how many times I had to tell people to mind their own business, which they immediately did, gossip about chemistry between Lord Jonathan and the newbie, Lady Elissa. Plus the stupid air wouldn't listen to me, and to my surprise, the vampires didn't even notice. If they did, they definitely thought it nothing new.

Now I'm sitting here on the ground, in a very spacious classroom, with mirrors lining the wall, a patted floor, and a white ceiling -like one of those ballerina studios- fuming. Did I mention every other mirror was a window that shone our only source of light? Well it was. And with the company of Jonathan as my 2nd period pal, I'm beginning to hate Kendo. Just ask the cracked window behind me.

"Okay, partner up!" Speaking of the nuisance, here he comes now.

"Hello," and he's so damn formal. I mean what the hell is he? First-class?

"Bite me." A few vamps closer to us looked over, but immediately turned away at my glare. He only smirked.

Asshole.

"So, have you done this before?" I hadn't answered. His eyes narrowed before he was charging at me, katana in hand, at full-force.

It took most of my body strength to block him, and yet he still was able to pushed me back a couple of meters.

"I guess you do." I wasted no time after that.

Charging at him full-force this time, I switched directions so that I came diagonally from his behind. He wasn't altered, only rotating to hold off my attack, before bringing on his own. I dodged, not too gracefully, as I rolled off the floor, hopping up before the impact really did in, and charged again.

Our moves were completely different: his were more graceful and thought out; mine were out of instinct and bordering recklessness. And in the end, sadly, he won. Holding me up against the corner with his katana at my neck, my hand at the base of his. The Kendo Boss, Professor JaggerDragg, came over to tell us we did good.

"Amazing, Lady Elissa. You shall prove that the female vampire is as keen as a male." Shall I take that as a compliment, or an insult? Who knows, these were vampires after all.

"Yes. She attacks like a feral feline. Stupendous," Jonathan bowed again, and even the professor got googly-eyed.

But I hadn't planned on standing there while they discussed me, so I walked away to the far off end of the Kendo gym. Where as, a group of girls were, once again, talking about girly shit. I dusted off my skirt as someone made their way over to me.

"Nice duo Lady Elissa," Great, another admirer. I turned with a fake smile plastered on my face; which suddenly died once I took the girl in.

Colinthia Ashton.

"Hi," on second thought, "and it's Elissa." She nodded.

"It's so great you have this class with me and Zale-"

"Zale?" she pointed to the front of the gym -where as we were in the back to the further left- and there was Zale, sitting neatly crossed legged, elbow propped off of the mahogany coffee table behind him, and staring at us. Or her. I was still looking blankly at him, something that was like a routine from now on, until he dragged his eyes to her once more.

Ha-ha, beat ya again sucka.

"Mates have all the same classes, it's, like, mandatory." Huh, that explains so much. "So, you like your classes so far?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't have to study right?" I hadn't really studied for anything but that stupid book Jeremy kept handing me. Other than that, I heard about it in humdrum school, and from little experience, it's not something I would want to do.

"Nope, especially you. I mean, like, if your parents aren't at home expecting a grade from you in the near future or anything. Mith isn't so lucky though, if she doesn't come home with, like, at least a Z, she'd be in major trouble."

This I knew. Grades in vampire academies are a little different. S being the highest grade, then Z, followed by A, C, and F. Weird huh, the only alteration is in some continents when the Z is the lowest, like Australia. But Australia is totally different from everything for some reason.

"Well that's just too bad." Hopefully she got my hint.

"Yeah, but she's like a nerd so..," I guess not. "Hey, do you want to be partners? Prof Drago said we didn't have to keep our regular partners if we didn't want to. I was gonna partner up with Zale, but he's all 'I don't wanna hurt you Coli, fighting you is like a nightmare.' I mean what is that, I can so-" I raised my hand. I really didn't mean to be rude, but she talked way too much, and I about things I neither understood, nor cared to.

I mean, did Zale really talk?

"I get it, I know." Which I didn't. She smiled hesitantly, which made me think, but I took her up on her earlier offer -at once. "but yes, I'll be your partner," she nodded. I guess she's not used to such awkward moments -by which follows me everywhere. Even since I was young; we're attached.

But then someone, Professor JaggerDragg to be exact, eradicated my plans of ditching the asshole. "Actually, Lady Elissa, I'd rather you not switch partners."

"Are you telling me I can't?"_ Majestic, or not, that's a big no-no._

He looked nervous asking this, not easy for just _anyone_ to see, but definitely uneasy. My being irritated by the matter didn't help him at all.

"You see," No, I don't. "Lord Jonathan here is our top student, Kendo leader. He sets the example for all these boneheads," he scratched the back of his head nervously, looking at anything but me, "so, you know, having a female, amazing one at that, to set an example for the girls would be a nice start." He looked at me then, "two talented Kendo directors to lead the class is a plus don't ya think? You know, being female and all," and grinned. Totally a buffoon, I could see his childhood now, like that Japanese, ninja, anime show I used to watch. "Well, um, back to work everyone." "Class is over in two minutes," a random student shouted from a yard away.

"Yeah, we have, like, free time don't we?" Colinthia said with the same irritated mood I had earlier.

Prof Drago scratched his cheek. "Uh, right, well, um, have fun!" He waved, and was gone a second later.

Yep, definitely Naruto.

"That professor is, like, seriously inept." she says.

"Hey hey hey, you know how much trouble you'd be in for insulting a professor," some guy behind us interjects. A tall guy with black hair, taller than Jonatha- I mean the asshole. And the asshole was tall; my head just meeting his chest, maybe even lower.

"Really, how much?" I had to ask. He looked uneasy at first, I guess I was hard to talk to, "come on, I won't bite." He laughed then. _Maybe not._

"Well, they're all Dampiers to start,"

"Yeah and, like, the rules are like totally crucial." He nodded.

"If you break them, it'd be bad." Well that's something. "Really bad." At that moment, the bell buzzed, and the class was as close to vacant.

* * *

_I will ask you this one more time -and expect a little generosity- PLEASE, GOD FORBID KAMI-SAMA, REVIEEWWWWWWW!!!!!_

_yonne1104, sadly, signing out....or more like sighing out._


	7. Chapter 7

**That really spiked my mood. I mean really, so ready for Vampire Ecology.**

**What the hell is that anyway?**

"**Come on Lady Elissa," You know, surprisingly, I'm used to that, since there's absolutely no way to stop over two thousand vampires from calling you what they, obviously, have been for a while. "You don't wanna stay here do ya?" I was about ready to walk away, when suddenly, I realized there was something I forgot.**

"**I'm Majestic Elissa." The guy from before bowed slightly.**

"**DFc, Kane." I nodded, the first time I've met a Dampier First-class before ever.**

"**Kane." He left then, slower than me though, with Colinthia and Zale on my right and left flanks.**

**-X-X-X-**

"**I wouldn't call it skipping," N rolled his eyes, "it's just business." He obviously didn't get my meaning.**

"**Forgettin' that you didn' know where ya were sleepin' is not a proper excuse. Call yaself a Majestic if ya want, but Professor Theramedius aint gon take that. You skippin' Lili." Sigh.**

"**Yeah, alright, I'm skipping," sigh again, "but really, you've had that class a few more days before me. Tell me now that Vampire ecology wasn't boring you, and gross." I know I'm a vampire and all, but jeez. When they actually tell you the things you do to survive and such, it's pretty sickening. He didn't reply.**

**Check and mate.**

"**And you're breakin' in why? Dis is the Majestic building, ya don need to be invited."**

"**Majestic building, I thought these were the dorms?" Everything has gotten so confusing up to here. Not only the Spanish culture, but the vampires, too. It's not like I've been around them publicly.**

**You see, living as a vampire, you need identification like the humdrums do. So if they were to see me unidentified -I wouldn't be in trouble, but I would have to get branded. Yes I said right, branded. The fuckers. I had too much on my shoulders to risk getting caught, and the question mark about my mystic could give me and Jeremy just that.**

"**Well, it is. But if the Majestic's say so, it's pretty much vacant." **

"**Well that's ass," I retorted, stepping through the big window of the loft: two chaises facing each other with a coffee table in the middle, two loveseats on the sides of that coffee table, and a big ass swirl-Cinderella-staircase you can't miss. N followed. Yeah, well, he never was a front door person either.**

"**Yeah, well, it's the vampire way o' life."**

"**Coming from a boy who was as secretive about his existence as I was, I'm surprised you except that. I know I'm here, but I'm not letting these bastards brand me." He shushed me hastily, I rolled my eyes.**

"**Yeah okay," he gave up. "Dis is the dorms fo all Humpiers an' Majestics. DFc, if we're ever faced with any, also." He understood me good. Most was because of our link, others because some things were just so obvious if you knew me well. I may be strong-willed and independent and perceptive, but sometimes I'm just as simple as a blonde.**

"**All, N?" He nodded.**

"**All," Wow, boys and girls in a dorm together? That I hadn't seen coming. "Luckily, I'm a Humpier, so we'll be together," he faked a joyful, flirty impression. I just pushed him and sighed. **_**The boy never changes**_**.**

**Then something hit me.**

"**Shit!" He looked startled at first, but sighed as soon as he got what was wrong. "That means the asshole sleeps here, too?!" What? I have a perfect reason to be hindered by this… Maybe not yet.**

"**Try gettin' over it," he implies, taking a seat on the chaise beside the huge Cinderella-ball staircase that curved upwards -but where you could clearly see the balcony from the side. For prime example; the balcony that leads the staircase is right above N's head, the staircase is beside the chaise.**

**I hadn't got a good look of this chamber when I left it with my new mentor, as I hadn't with the rest of Barcelona. The Bureau I was in earlier was like a huge castle made of a dirty type cream cement. **_**Hell-o, This is Spain.**_** It opened out from the lawn, with a ground pool in the middle of it -a massive decorative pool that all of Barcelona contains, then the Bureau. That was all you could see. But from a helicopter view, it was a huge square with a more level square building in the middle. Starting with the Bureau, then the two dorms N just explained on both sides, and to the very back was the school.**

**Now in the middle, I haven't yet to venture.**

**But right now I was in the dorm to the left of the Bureau. Before coming here, I had a word with Sir Medius -that's all the respect his name will get out of me. Yeah, so what, he was my father's **_**son**_**.**

**My father's son, I have yet to get a lead on. Theramedius certainly will not help.**

"**So what no' Lili?" He craned his neck backwards to look at the balcony above him, where I currently was: leaning over it, staring out the windows, until I glanced down at him.**

"**Hm?" I was in a daze, he could tell. He knew what, too. Him being in my mind while I had thought not to restrain it -about my father's son- was aiding him to figure it all out sometime before I even realized.**

"**Aren't ya gonna go look fo' ya room?" Ah, of course. I leaned off of the railing, and dusted off my skirt for no apparent reason.**

**With my hands on my hips, I announced indignantly, "I have to see the Counselor, uh, Masaki-sensei she goes by." N smiled. I was getting a feeling of giddiness, like seeing a crush again. A-ha!**

"**Oh N, crushing on a teacher," I teased. He scowls then, looking away from me. I tilted over the railing, "so is this the lucky girl? N's crushing on Masaki-sensei?" I chant.**

"**Yes," the voice had startled us both, but on second thought, I did sense someone coming. Turning around, I stared at a big-busted Majestic vampire. "Were you mentioning me?"**

**N swiftly stood from the chaise, bowing, "no ma'am." She smiled, then turned her attention back me. Before giving me a curious once over, Masaki-Sensei, "hm-hm," and walked away, using her finger to tell me to follow.**

**I listened. Sort of.**

**And was now in her office, looking much like Theramedius's; big. A mahogany desk and a bookshelf behind, pictures of abstract art -maybe some of people, with two wooden chairs beside it, and two more comfy chairs in front. In which one of them I took a seat.**

**Traces of the same scent in Sir Medius' office reeled in hers: Danger.**

**Weird, I know. But unlike Sir Medius' office, she had a small body size window, with a little sitting space, on the left of that bookshelf; filled with books I just, must read.**

**She sat down across from me, pulling out skinny rim glasses from a cupboard, and adjusting them. Leaning on her folded hands, she asked, "so, what's the problem here?" Besides her knowing of a problem, she was rather beautiful. Rather more gorgeous than beautiful, but hey, this is a vampire.**

"**There is no problem." She smirked.**

"**Now Elissa, there is definitely a problem here." She then turned sideways in her seat, leaning her elbow on the desk, still grinning at me, "it's my intuition." That confused me entirely. "You see here Lissa," O-kay. She stood from her seat, pacing behind her desk, hands clasped behind her back.**

**I followed her figure with my eyes alone, "My, **_**intuition**_**, is to solve problems," she said. "There was a problem," she was sitting down again, in the position she first started in, "and I'm here to solve it." That explains it then.**

**Vampires, well, all Majestics had **_**intuitions**_**. These skills I speak of is not being inmate at running or speaking out to others. It's more profound than that. Such as her intuition to sense a problem, or another I remember who's intuition was to create illusions in one's dreams. Mine, I'm not entirely sure, but I believe I can predict the future in my dreams. Though all don't come true -like there's no way I'll meet the Empress, and some things just don't happen -Jonathan, so called, having my eyes. By which perturbed me to no ending.**

"**Your intuition huh?" She raised her eyebrows, still smiling. "So you can tell there's a problem just by looking at someone?" Interesting skill.**

"**Well, it's more than that. I can tell if there's a problem in this entire vicinity, which is why I'm the school counselor and Counsel Leader. Now if I should intervene, or not? That I don't know. But I did hear a bit of your conversation when I was coming. So, here I am," she finished with waving her hands in a 'I don't know' matter.**

**Well that's even better I guess. Way better than my crappy **_**intuition**_**.**

"**So.." I raised my eyebrows at her, pulling me out of my thoughts, "and your intuition is?"**

"**I'm not quite sure," Should I tell her? Looking at her, waiting patiently for me to continue, she looked alright. Like she wanted to help, to truly help. But with a skill like hers? Yeah, that's no surprise. I sighed, "I don't think I have one yet."**

"**Well maybe you should give it time, it'll come." With that she stood again, grabbing the shoulders of my chair, and leaning down to say, "The thing about your room.."**

"**Oh right," I did have a problem, "so the guys sleep here, too." Though I knew this, it sounded more like a question. She giggled.**

"**Oh my, so this is your problem?" I nodded. I know it sounds childish, but seriously.**

**Okay, maybe it was part of the problem.**

"**Well, sorta." She 'ah'ed, then sat again. This time, with her elbow on the desk, her chin in her hand, and her eyes on the window. What a sight, I could just picture it in a magazine. They'll call it, the 'I want to escape' pose.**

"**Well Elissa, to make this short," she looked at me. "From where you stood on the balcony, there were three halls. One in front, if you paid attention, as the one we walked down, and two on either side." Am I still in school? "One," she waved to my left, "is where the boys will sleep, and two," she waved to the opposite, "is where you will sleep." That made perfect sense. "Since both you and Jonathan are the only Majestic's in this building besides me, you both have the rooms at the very end of each hall. That room was once occupied, but," she looked out the window again, "she.. changed,"**

**-X-X-X**

**And here I am now, with N on my side, staring at the huge corridor. What lies behind once belonged to Lady Masaki's younger sister; A.K.A, a Rebel girl.**

**Gross. But sad. Sad, but very gross.**

"**You goin' in?" **_**Oh hush it you! **_

**I was going to reply out loud, but something just kept bugging me. **_**Turn around!**_

**So I did, and what I saw stopped my heart. Not bad, but good. Very good, marvelous, superb, and amazing and wonderful and fantastic. **_**Okay that's enough. What's going on?**_** That I didn't worry about. It seemed as if there was no N here, no one else in the building -no one else in the world. It was the most magnificent sight I'd ever seen. Like after exploring a dark cave or tunnel for a long, long time -days, to be elated once the sight of a rainbow comes into view. No, way more than that. I felt blissful, utterly giddy and excited, unable to stop the smile that invaded my face. **_**Well, maybe a little.**_** I felt a shiver deep down somewhere inside of me, lying dormant, but now waking up, filling my body with coveted bliss. Better than a good challenge, better than the taste of blood. **_**Now that's just impossible.**_** That I hadn't worried about either, there was only me and the sight before me.**

**But all in all, in my moment of ecstasy and delight… Christian just blinked once, and walked away.**

**-X-X-X-**

**Chapter 6**

**Devotion**

**How dare he?! I gave my heart to him, a complete stranger, and he just threw it back in my face.**

_**The bastard. As if I was the one who..**_

**But I was, because no one ever warned me. No one had told me of this, of how mating is really done. It's less selective than I thought; because it's all on you. Like a dream: time seems to stop and you believe it's not real.**

**But it was. It was very real. Real and daunting.**

**-X-X-X-**

**It was my time now, the me time I've wanted for so long. I felt great here, incredible. Everything was phenomenal, like there wasn't a problem in the world. I enjoyed the way it looked, sparkly and pristine. I would have laughed, hadn't something interrupted my time. No one interrupts my me time. No one.**

_**Make your choice..**_

**It was a faint whispering of hoary, calling to me. But there was nothing to go to. I was just here. There was no there, no future, no past, no problems. But this whispering sounded troubling.**

_**Make the choice. The choice is all yours. If you're unsure, there's no turning back. Think wisely.**_

**It perturbed me. A choice? A choice for what?**

_**Your future.**_

**As the whispering made a solid sound, I noticed the accent in it: The Spanish accent.**

_**Si, o no?**_

_**The question of my life. **_**I felt awkward now. Now that this person was able to invade my personal time. Very awkward, like I was the one who didn't belong.**

_**A choice you can not change, you have no control. Devotion will fill you from this day forward, to the one who seeks your warmth.**_

"**Wait! What? Devotion? What does this mean?"**

_**Si, o no.**_

"**Devoti- love! Love? Who's seeking love? What is this, where are y-"**

_**Si, o no? This is a challenge beyond many my daughter.**_

"**Who are you?" I spun around in a circle, staring up above, and coming up with nothing.**

_**The heart of another lies in your hands.**_

**And spontaneously, as I heard this, a heart -not a real looking, live heart- materialize in my hands. I cradled it to my chest without thinking, staring around bleakly.**

_**Si, o no?**_

**Holding the perfectly red drawn heart in my hands, beating and pulsing under my fingertips; something in me just clicked, and answered for itself. "Si!" I shouted, holding onto it protectively, maybe even possessively. "Yes, I will." I hadn't thought of what I was saying, how dreadful it would turn out, it just came to me. On instinct. And I've always followed my instinct. It never let me down.**

**Silver appeared -real silver, it materialized into a very thin and scrawny hand. Though it was silver haze, I could clearly see how pale it was. The hand rose to caress my cheek -it was cold, and then another hand materialized, before taking hold of my face.**

_**You will find the answers. You will find your destiny. **_**A soft kiss on my temple. **_**This is why I must leave you. For you to find your own way with him.**_

**Then I was back, believing it all wasn't real, staring into the face of my destiny. I've begun mating. I'm mating on Christian Taketta, and he just walked away without looking back. **_**You will find your destiny'**_** the voice said. **_**Follow your instincts'**_** father said.**

**They were both wrong. I've made a mistake I couldn't take back.**

**-X-X-X-**

**Sympathy was never my forte, so I never excepted it from anyone. N should have known that better than even Jeremy, so the scratch on his bare shoulder was not my fault. He should have known to wear a skin-tight black sports shirt… with sleeves.**

**N hadn't empathized with me.**

"**You'll live," was my reply and quick escape. He hadn't let me off that easily, following me into my dark-princess's aspect of a room.**

"**Whatever," he mumbled, holding his shoulder tightly, while taking a seat in a chaise on the back wall to the left of the door: since he was only a Humpier, it took some time before his bruises healed.**

**My room was no different from the one I had in New Orleans -my hometown. Though it would have been better to leave the base of the action **_**- we had ventured around first,**_** it wasn't very harmful to come back to an earlier resting place after a hundred years or so. The only difference in this room were mainly the walls, and the gigantic bed I was on, and pretty much the furniture. Oh, let's not forget the size; Massive.**

**Okay, so maybe everything was different. On the outside that is.**

**So my walls started out black, that was the base, fluoresced with red lines that were surrounded by sapphire flames, outlined with black glitter, shooting up in a arc to the blue stars on the ceiling. That I liked; the rest I loved. The glittery sapphire stars scattered around the entire ceiling -not too many, but enough, and from this point I could tell they glowed in the dark. At the further left corner -where as my bed was on the very back wall, opposite from the door- was the most superb artwork of the moon I had ever seen. In it's clear glowing light and crimson coloring and radiance -hey, it's the moon, it was the center peace of my haven. Jeremy knew me well, and something tells me that he had something to do with this. My bed was of the same sapphire silk spread, the shams being the same, and both containing sequined crimson-crescent moon decor. The ones behind, many ones behind, were glossy black with interlaced sapphire streaks. As for the furniture, it was black, everything else just clashed some way.**

**And there it was, like so many times before, stretched out at the foot of my bed. Multi-squared of every knitted color known to man, real cashmere, my loving quilt. Like it always was, waiting for me.**

**But I only spared it a glance, before turning around and looking away.**

_**Ooh, a flat screen. **_**By which I turned on. **_**Hey, I watched T.V.**_

"**Your room's incredible." He was staring around like a bewildered little kid.**

"**Poor poor N," I say, lying down on my stomach over my quilt, and flicking through the channels, "you just don't know the life of luxury do you?" He left the chaise to sit on the bed that bounced when he did so, and leaned back on his hands. For awhile we both just watched the flicking channels like it was our own T.V show; watching one face morph into another as if it were entertaining.**

**After a few minutes though, totally exaggerated, I stamped down the remote with one click to deactivate the television, and sat up with a pout. "Something wrong?"**

"**Everything!" I yelled, throwing up my hands. Behind me, and the veil hanging off the poles of my bed, the sun was just coming up. "When does school start?"**

**N looked at his wristwatch, "in about," he paused to stare out the vast window behind us, "12 hours."**

"**Oh great!" Completely frustrated, I fall out on my back. Glaring up at the stars above my head; at the constant black behind my eyelids: there for only a second, but quickly to return. Immaturely, I wined, "So what do you do for all this time?"**

**Weird, it was hard to keep my eyes open now.**

**The bed shifted as he stood, and made his way to the door. Holding it ajar, he says, "uh, sleep."**

"**But I'm not tired." Yeah of course I'm not. He chuckled softly, and shook his head. What I was barely able to see.**

"**It may be weird, but you have to sleep during the day for now on." There was darkness before he even finished.**

**-X-X-X-**

"**So how was sleeping in the morning for the first time for you?" I shrugged my shoulders as I fixed up my bedspread. I'm a very wild sleeper.**

"**It wasn't really my first, I had to sleep at night when I was a baby, all through-out my toddler years also." It was true. When a young vampire, the sun does tend to sting your eyes, and your flesh isn't yet solid enough to withstand its rays. But, you tend to forget things like that over time. Like after you get to see the sun for the very first time, you don't think of those days when you could only walk out at night. I didn't.**

"**Mm-hm of course," Know-it-all, or at least tries to. But she is the Counsel Leader, so I'm guessing that's good.**

**Right now, as the sun shone bright, just about ready to retire, she leaned on the doorframe with her arms crossed. With her white button-down shirt -with a pink tank top under- and summer girl flower skirt, glasses perched on her slim nose, she looked just as intelligent as she was expected to be.**

"**So Lissa," she says, whizzing up beside me, as I examined my work. It looked a little different than it first was; perfect. "what's the problem here?" I glared at her innocent smile, but with her smile so big that her eyes were hidden, I'm guessing she hadn't seen.**

"**There's no problem," I replied tightlipped. She noticed that.**

"**Are you sure?" I was very sure, but I could clearly see she knew that, so I asked another question.**

"**Why are you always asking me that," as I picked up my iPod from the black nightstand beside my bed.**

"**Because you always have a problem," she says just as restricting as I had. **_**Ugh! What annoyance.**_

"**I'm telling you I don't!" I didn't mean to get loud, but who was she to be granted my business? Problem solver, or not, it's none of hers.**

"**Look," she clamps her tiny hand on my shoulder roughly, "I'm very persistent, thank the gods for my intuition, and I plan on helping you with your problems whether you like it or not," she finished her sentence prodding my chest with her finger.**

**I'm unstable, so I really don't care if I hurt anyone. They just should know better. What's worse than getting on my bad side for all -except Jeremy, is interfering with it. Jonathan has only himself to blame for the bruise on his arm. "I have her, you may go," Masaki-Sensei looked at me astonished, because at first sight, no one would think I was capable of such a thing, and so callous. At first sight, no one would think of me as a ferocious monster. **

**At first she seemed like she didn't want to leave, but one glance at Jonathan silenced her restraint, and she left. He first started with letting go of his grip on my forearms, but hadn't stopped there, as he, gently, shoved me back on my mattress. He turned with a deep sigh, touching his hand to his forehead, and closing his eyes.**

"**Elissa, what were you thinking?" I was ready to reply, but he didn't let me go as far as parted lips. "Confrontations between a professor and a student," he whirled around then, his face as composed as mine would be, "no less two Majestics, can lead to major hostilities. We here at Sonnett Academy do not tolerate them, there has yet to be confrontation here in the last hundreds of years." He seemed like a totally different person, not the smiling bonehead living in the past when milady and adieu was used everyday.**

"**It's not like I-" he raised his hand, and surprisingly, I stopped talking. Like in my dream; he had more control over me than I did.**

**The thought unsettled me greatly.**

"**You will not fight against a professor, it is prohibited, and," Jonathan glared at me, or more like his words, "there are dire consequences for the ones who do. Majestic or no, you will have no impunity."**

"**I don't want to be here, just tell them to send me back to where I came from! It's not like I care anymore! No matter why I choose to come here, it's not like he cares anymore!" I gasped aloud, because I hadn't meant to say that much. Worst of all, Jonathan was here to witness it, and all he did was stare at me.**

**He sighed, spreading his fingers over his forehead, and saying, "if that was the case, why did you come here, Elissa?" I had no intention of **_**ever**_** answering that.**

"**Because he wanted me to." What?!**

"**Who?" **_**Don't answer Elissa! You better not answer!**_** "Who wanted you to?"**

"**My fa-" This time I covered my mouth to stop anything else from slipping through. I glared at him as if he were the scum of the Earth, he only stared at me astonished.**

"**Elissa," he reaches his hand out to me, "what is it?" I swat it away. **

**He tries no second attempt, instead looking bewildered. And for a moment, I'd thought I saw pain, but it was gone just as it had appeared. I probably was seeing things now, considering the circumstances.**

**Fiercely, he lurches his arms forward, pressing them into the mattress on either side of me. So close his body heat radiated onto me -which was odd for a vampire. "Don't," he begins, "start any confrontations, Elissa," almost pleadingly, "don't, ever, bare your fangs to another," and he left.**

"**It wasn't really all that freaky N." Yes, the dummy was bothering me, because he, above all, was able to sense my despair -though I wouldn't call it that.**

"**Lili, you were scared out o' ya wits." I growled at that.**

"**I was not! You are **_**so**_** wrong!" Because Elissa never gets frightened by anything. **_**Except maybe Cupid.**_

"**Lili, don' deny it okay." He paused to step in front of me, halting my way around the fountain/building in the middle of the square. "I didn't mean to, but I peeped in a bit, and-"**

"**You invaded my mind?!" The bastard, who does he think he is? Worst of all, it wasn't his first time doing it.**

"**Well, ya didn' push me back, an' I was sorta surprised." I shot him a death glare.**

"**You better get on with it." I shoved past him after that.**

**He rushed on, falling into step with me. "I saw it all pretty much, an' you were scared. Maybe ya hadn' realized, but the intensity in his words frightened you." I came to a standstill. "How hadn' ya realized that? I know it was the first time anyone eva talked to ya that way other than me and Jeremy, but it was pretty obvious," he laughed. Maybe he hadn't realized how big this was to me, because it was, and not humorous. And it wasn't the first time N had found out something about me I had yet to.**

**I was so used to the way I lived. Just me and Jeremy, and the occasional N, but nothing more or less. And here's the beginning of my intrusion, messing up my whole life style. So no, no one has ever spoken to me the way Jonathan has. But that was because no one has ever cared about me and my ignorance but N and Jeremy. I liked it that way. I hadn't asked for him to care, and I don't really want him to.**

**I see how it had all started, the reason why he was so passionate about everything he said, **_**"don't, ever, bare your fangs to another."**_** It was the whole baring your fangs thing, and if you do, you're pledging war. And I mean what I say, meaning, they're consequences for this act. Those consequences are nothing any vampire would want to face, explaining why, **_**"there has yet to be confrontation here in the last hundreds of years."**_

**I understood it all, because baring your fangs can cause many things to happen. A vampire goes wild, their mind doesn't cooperate any more than it would if your family was slaughtered, and all you could think about is killing that person. Why is it so dire? Because it starts everything. No vampire ever bares their fangs to another. Not because they are afraid, but because it never crosses their mind, and they never degrade each other like so.**

**I, who have been a refuge for all the 127 years of my life, hadn't cared. I bared my fangs to everyone and everything I sensed danger from. Danger to me is different from danger to others, because of the life I've lived, and earlier today I sensed danger from Masaki when she touched me, none to friendly, on the chest. But that's just me, no one else.**

**So how did Jonathan, in a completely different room, know I was going to strike?**

**The bell buzzed from where I was standing on the platform before the school. N groaned, "Dammit, I missed breakfast again." He turned and grinned at me, "and I really thought I would make it this time, oh well. Let's go Lili."**

"**Hai hai," If you don't know, it's Japanese for yes. N himself isn't Japanese, but he likes to pretend.**

"**Si, hai." He grinned like a buffoon. Which he was.**

"**N, that's Spanish,"**

**He ignored me, and led the way. Until I brushed passed him, and he was forced to follow. **_**He-he, I'm bad.**_

**-X-X-X-**

**It was true that I have never been to my homeroom class, but it wasn't true that I thought there wasn't one. Okay, maybe I didn't. But homeroom at Sonnett Academy is ridiculous. First starting with the professor, a Dampier man dressed like a wizard -and he was.**

**They call them Wizard Masters, the teachers of the magical and elemental crafts. Meaning a class for the help of your skill and the element you possess, which also means it's basically a class for Majestics and Madineirs; the only vamps that might wield powers. But only the Madineirs that are created from a Majestic may have, or not, the power of wielding an element. It's really rare that a Humpier may come around with the power of wielding magic -or an intuition, which ever sounds better, or more unusual if they were able to wield an element. Which is highly unlikely.**

**Oh, and secondly, the damn class is over three and a half hours long!**

**It was shaped weirdly also: with a curved ceiling and arched walls; the only way of sitting is on the blue carpeted floor; where I was in the back, sitting Indian style, and leaning on the arched khaki wall. Let's not forget they're only so few of homerooms; meaning everyone was in here.**

**The slut Makenzie was chatting with some of her friends, Mithika sitting directly in front of me, talking to Colinthia beside Zale. The DFc I met in Kendo class named Kane speaking with Jonathan -who surprisingly ignored me- and the twin nerds. Even window boy was in here. There were only two people who I didn't, and dubiously wanted to see. Which was N as the first.**

**And second I rather not think about.**

**The door opened, and a blonde vamp stepped through. It was the girl who was mating on Chri-that guy **_**-that makes two of us in here.**_** She walked in all skankish, flipping her hair liked she owned the world, and waved when she spotted Makenzie, making her way over to her. But I didn't worry about her; I was determined to forget about him, whether I wanted to, or not.**

**But no such luck, Christian follows just seconds later. **_**Oh no!**_

**And I was all bubbly again. N, in a completely different class, sensing my discomfort and giddiness, sent me a wave of apprehensiveness. Whence he realized the problem though, he turned apathetic. **_**Good Boy.**_** I hadn't wanted to, but I did. I stared at him, wondering why they both had walked in through the door together. I was mating on him, so it was impossible for them to be mates.**

**Again I didn't want to be, but I was beyond relieved.**

"**N," I murmured inaudibly, my eyes unmoving. He didn't access me **_**-he-he access-**_** he just answered.**

_**You have to figure this one out on your own.**_ I groaned, and crossed my arms. _Thanks a lot_, I replied sarcastically.

_**Oooooh, so ladylike**_, he replied the same.

My gaze altered into a glare, something Christian hadn't realized, because he was now sitting on the back wall -like me- with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. So close, but so far away. And now, all I wanted was for him to look over to his right. So he could see me.

He did, but I turned away.

Because I could do that. I was only half a vampire, it's not like I'm oblivious to anything and everything but him like so many other unfortunate vamps. Because I'm a pixie, and pixies don't mate. _Thankfully._

"I'm in, like, _so_, much trouble," she glanced back at me hesitantly. I'm sure you know who.

…

Come on, who else says _like_ all the damn time?

"And that's because…?"

"I forgot to.. You know." This was weird, so I paid more attention. Colinthia looked around hesitantly, before leaning into Mithika and saying, "I forgot to.. _do_ it. And it's, like, around that time."

Mithika seemed to understand, her pulling back with a gag look plastered on her face and all. Even Zale. I couldn't help but notice the tinge of crimson on his features that was completely out of norm. But it's not like I could just butt in and ask, so I stayed silent.

That thought didn't last long though.

"So, you're all keeping something from me?" I crossed my arms, looking directly at Mithika with a sassy expression: conveying myself as what they -no doubt- had believed an heiress like me would act.

And fell for it hard. No one was able speak for after sometime. But I held my fake front, raising my eyebrows impatiently. _And no, I'm not patient._ Mithika looked at me poverty-stricken, as if not knowing what to do, or say, that would make everyone happy. Colinthia simply stared at me confused, blushing profusely. And Zale? Well, he was pretty much the same.

But what wasn't was Jonathan making his way over to us. They all stood up and bowed, he acknowledged them with a nod, then turned expectantly in my direction. I made a 'tsk' sound with my teeth, turning my head away from him, and to my left. And what was more disturbing than every eye in this class on Jonathan -or me, but hey.., the only pair of eyes that weren't on him were on the ceiling.

Christian seemed to have cared less, and thought the ceiling more interesting. _Way to go Chris!_ At the same moment I thought this, he looked at me, his face fully composed, and I hadn't turned away. For those few seconds I was truly ecstatic. His eyes were totally black, so dark it seemed as if he didn't have any pupils. The red specks in them defined him greatly; I was completely absorbed. _I love his eyes._

_**Lili, ya starin, they'll notice**_, and I snapped my head away.

It's not like I would want them to know I was grieving over this guy, him and his entrancing eyes -I didn't even allow myself to know. Good thing all eyes were on Jonathan. Minus Zale's. But it's not like we'll talk about it anytime soon, so why should I care what he saw.

"What?" was my feisty reply to the asshole. He smirked, crouching down to my eyelevel as he muttered, "you are really something you know that?" the way he said it made me sick, but, at the same time, sounded like he was looking down his nose at me.

"You really need to learn how to give others space," then a gasp that I just couldn't ignore anymore, "and everyone else needs to _mind_ their own business." Everyone got back to their own after that.

In one brief movement I was standing, dusting off my Sonnett Academy's school uniform. _I seemed to be doing that a lot._ I hadn't realized it that first day, like I hadn't so much else, but it turned out that there was some kind of school holiday the day I came, and everyone, except N -and strangely Jonathan- were dressed in their own clothes. _So they have uniforms._

Which brings us into another thing; Sonnett Academy _never_ gives you a day out of school. I mean, what is that?

"Well, if I was in your space," he rose from the ground, stepping _in_ my space -like always- and muttered, "you should have said so," and he, _fervently_, walked away.

Mm, was he hot. But an asshole; definitely.

And more importantly, "I wasn't talking to you guys you know," the guys turned around, staring up at my haughty pose. Me looking aggravately down at them, but not because of them -hopefully they knew that. Or who cares if they don't; besides Mithika, being all sweet and all.

"Yea, like, I knew that." _Riight_ Cols. I sighed, and sat back down with a thump, as the back of my head made contact with the wall.

"I. Hate. Him," they said nothing at this. And at this moment, with so much going on, I hadn't cared.

_**Me, too**_. Huh, funny, didn't know N didn't like him either.

_Oh shut-up and get out of my head._

_**Roger.**_ The guy was seriously innate. To me that is. What a surprise there.

You know, I once thought I had enough surprises these last six or seven days to last me a lifetime. What with the Seekers; Sonnett Academy; the werewolf who's name was Guy; me, unexpectedly, befriending both of them; leaving Jeremy for my first time in life; Sir Medius being my father's _son_; being abandoned by that father; that father having another son; being groped by a strange Majestic; seeing that same Majestic in one of my classes; booths in the Dining hall walls; humdrums in the dining table; N popping up here like he said he would; seeing a Rebel/Majestic for the first time in my life; meeting a DFc for the first time in life; being attacked by another Majestic; and a crimson moon on my ceiling.

Oh, and let us not forget the finisher: Mating on that exact same RM who did not mate on me. So yeah, I thought I'd seen it all.

Well, there was one more to add to the list, as the Majestic who could transfer nightmares into others dreams made the same mannered entrance Jonathan had a day ago. This guy had bright blonde, translucent hair, so bright it looked gold in the sunset. Big and adorable blue eyes, real genuine blue, straight white teeth, and a smile that said, 'I'm adorable, so treat me like a baby' to everyone who saw it. I did, couldn't miss it as it was sparkling my way.

"Chui?" I all but muttered. The kid who was so short, looking as if he were five, standing by the door -a Royal guard standing behind him- bounded over to me in no time at all. I jutted out my arms the moment his head hit my chest, and stood up straight to balance him on my hip.

This lil' guy -Oliver Tin Chui- was a royal, or noble, that I had met, against Jeremy's orders, in Osaka, Japan. He was, in fact, a friend of N's. He had said the little guy was with his father in those younger days. He -Chui- and Erik -N's father- were the best of friends when they were younger. It just so happens that something went down there causing Erik to flee when they were older -Oliver just happened to stay the same height for all those years.

Erik, on his death bed, told N if he ever needed anything, help or advice, to go to the southeastern part of Honshu, and there would be benefit of the doubt. When N was little -around the time his father died, looking as if he were also five, he went with his mother to Osaka and met Chui, who, as promised, helped him and his mother get back on their feet.

A year later I met him. And after the amazing proof that N was also a vampire, he took me and Jeremy with him to see his friend. He said that he would help us with anything. But Jeremy was a bit too domineering to except it, and told me to never speak to them again, that we were leaving sooner than I thought. I, of course, being Elissa hadn't listened. Jeremy had found out though, and we were gone at the end of that year.

But, it just so happens that a few months later me and N found out we were linked, and have been in touch -whether Jeremy approved, or not- ever since.

"Lili!" he giggles. I pulled him away and sat him on the ground, but a second later he was reaching out again. I hauled him back up.

"I see we know each other," which was none other than the asshole, "Lord Oliver. So since when I must ask?"

Chui looked at me tentatively, I hadn't reacted, so he went on, "In Osaka!" Oh, and when Chui speaks he's really shouting.

Jonathan raised his eyebrows at me, but I pretended not to see -taking Christian's idea, and staring off at the ceiling.

Which my peripheral told me he was still doing. _Christian…_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**I'm back!!! But its not like you'll know anyway…..*weeps*.. IM NOT LOVED AT ALL!!!**


End file.
